7 Minutes In Heaven With Cho Kyuhyun
by R407
Summary: Sungmin terlampau polos! Masa 20 tahun belum pernah ciuman, jangankan ciuman, pacaran saja nggak pernah! Kalau nggak sengaja ketemu EvilKyu, gimana ceritanya ya? /KyuMin, SiBum, YeWook and EunHae/ 5th Chap! GS! Dont like dont bash
1. Chapter 1

"Jadi, Kim Ryeowok, ayo ceritakan kencanmu semalam!" Ada empat yeoja cantik yang sudah duduk diatas beberapa kursi yang melingkar. Salah satunya, dari diantara semua itu ada yang sekarang menjadi pusat pertanyaan. Yeoja dengan wajah yang agak tirus dengan rambutnya yang kemerahan bernama -**Kim Ryeowook.**

"Yatuhan Wookie, jangan kaku begitu dong! Aku penasaran!" Kali ini, seseorang dengan tingkat keyadongan yang teramat sangat akut bernama **Lee Hyukjae** atau **Eunhyuk** yang berbicara. Saking penasaranya dengan kejadian semalam ia bahkan mendekatkan wajahnya kea rah Ryeowook yang duduk dihadapanya.

"Oke, Uhm.. bagaimana ya menjelaskanya pada kalian…" Ryeowook menggaruk kepalanya yang padahal tidak sama sekali gatal. Ia hanya binggung, binggung menceritakan sesuatu seperti ini di hadapan teman-temanya.

"Ayo cepat ceritakan ah jebaaaal!" Goda eunhyuk sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lenganya. Rasa ingintahunya tentang sesuatu yang menjurus pada pornografi memang besar sekali, ckck. Padahal, eunhyuk itu yeoja tulen, loh.

Seseorang yang daritadi asik dengan buku bacaanya melontarkan pandangan protes. "Dasar monyet pervert, seharusnya tidak boleh bertanya seperti itu kepada Wookie!" – **Kim Kibum** namanya, sedari tadi, ia memang tidak suka mendengarkan rengekan Eunhyuk yang ingin tahu cerita kencan tengah malam sahabatnya yang jago memasak itu, baginya, sebuah hubungan , apapun itu hanya milik berdua dan tidak boleh diumbar ke khalayak ramai.

Sementara itu, sadar atau tidak, seseorang lagi yang berwajah Aegyo dan duduk disebelah Kibum asik saja dengan handphone berwarna pink yang sedari tadi dimainkanya. Tidak satu katapun percakapan ketiga temanya yang terdengar di telinganya, ia sudah memasang earphone berbentuk kelinci dengan volume up di telinganya.

"Yak! **Lee Sungmin**! " eunhyuk menarik earphone milik Sungmin yang sedari tadi membuatnya berpaling dari ketiga sahabatnya .

"Kau tidak mendengarkan kami, ya?" jelas saja, Sungmin menggeleng. Daritadi kan ia hanya sibuk dengan game di handphonenya yang sudah level 20 itu.

"sudah-sudah!" Kibum menengahi keduanya "daripada kita diam saja lebih baik dengarkan cerita wookie!"

Ryeowook menarik nafas panjang, disibakkanya rambutnya kebelakang telinga lalu mulai bercerita. "Hem baiklah, semalam itu… Yesung Oppa.. dia.. kerumahku" Ada rasa semakin ingin tahu terpancar dari wajah Hyukjae, diantara mereka bertiga, yang paling semangat kan dia.

"lalu? Ayo lanjutkan!"

"we do this and that" Ryeowook menarik nafas lega, daripada menyimpan apa yang terjadi semalam sendirian, akan lebih baik ia bercerita pada sahabat-sahabatnya. Setidaknya bebanya lebih tenang, toh juga, mereka tidak akan membocorkan sesuatu seperti ini, terlebih, mereka semua sudah tahu ia berpacaran dengan namja bernama **Kim jongwon** atau **Yesung**—sejak lama.

"Ooh bagus sekali! Bagaimana Yesung oppa melakukanya? Sakit tidak?" celetuk Hyukjae

"Aish sudahlah Hyukkie! Jangan frontal begitu, oke?" lagi-lagi Kibum, sebagai 'salju' diantara mereka menengahi. Bukanya ia tidak mau mendengar, saat ini rasa ingin tahunya juga sangat besar, namun mengingat café tempat mereka menghabiskan sore hari ini di ruangan terbuka dan ramai sekali, salah-salah celotehan mereka semua terdengar orang lain, tidak enak juga kan didengar orang?

Mereka bertiga, tanpa Sungmin, asik saja bercerita cekakak-cekikik, dan bagaimanapun juga, yang paling bête sekarang tentu saja seseorang berajah Aegyo yang tidak sama sekali mengerti pembicaraan teman-temanya. Sepanjang pengamatanya, yang didengarnya hanya sex – 3 suku kata yang sama sekali ia tidak mengerti. Okelah, bisa dbilang, ia yang paling polos disini. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa hyukjae suka sekali dengan cerita seperti ini atau mengapa titisan monyet itu cinta sekali dengan hal-hal porno. Ia juga gelisah setiap kali Kibum tertawa renyah saat mendengar cerita Ryeowook, padahal kan, Kibum juga salah satu yang terlihat pendiam.

Sungmin anak yang polos, begitulah ketiga sahabatnya menyebutnya. Ia sangat lamban menyesuaikan diri dengan usianya. Disaat teman-teman sebayanya asik dengan pacaran, bukan seperti Kibum yang lebih memilih bercinta dengan tumpukan bukunya ia malah asik memeluki boneka-boneka kelincinya satu persatu, atau lebih memilih diam saja dirumah sambil merawat rambut Barbie yang banyak terpanjang di kamarnya. Mungkin kalian akan menyebut gadis ini kelainan, tapi bukan seperti itu, ia hanya sangat polos – teramat sangat polos.

"Diantara kita berempat semuanya sudah pernah merasakanya, kan?" Eunhyuk mengeling nakal sambil menyuapkan sepotong cake ke mulutnya.

"You Missed something, Hyukkie" Ryeowook menoleh kearah Sungmin lalu tersenyum licik. "Princess Aegyo kita, bahkan belum pernah pacaran" tunjuknya.

"Oh ya, ya, maaf aku lupa" rutuk Ryeowook sementara Kibum memandangi sahabatnya yang satu itu dengan tatapan prihatin. "Sungminnie bahkan belum pernah pacaran"

Sungmin tampak binggung disaat semua mata mengarah ke wajanya. "k,,kenapa? Ada yang salah ya dengan wajahku?"

"Yaampun Lee Sungmin! Aku melupakanmu sayang! Kau bahkan belum pernah pacaran, kan?" goda eunhyuk.

"kau belum menjadi remaja seutuhnya loh!" cela yang satu lagi, Ryeowook dengan tatapan seakan ingin melahap gadis polos di dekatnya sambil mengarahkan garpu ke wajah manis itu.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" Tanya Sungmin

"Maksudku, diusiamu yang sudah menginjak 20 tahun ini, kau bahkan belum memasuki gerbang yang sebenarnya, sayang" Hyukjae menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan lagi ceritanya. "Kau bahkan belum pernah berciuman!"

"Sudahlah, jangan racuni pikiranya dengan ceritamu itu Lee Hyukjae!" Kibum paling tidak tahan melihat sahabatnya yang bernama Lee Sungmin dengan tatapan mata seperti sekarang. Baginya, Sungmin adalah kain kapas paling suci yang berada di sekitarnya dan harus dijaga baik-baik kesucianya.

"Loh kenapa? Santai saja Bummie yang cantik. Ini kan dasar dari segalanya, lagipula, berapa usiamu Sungminnie? 20 kan? Jadi sebagai wanita dengan usia diatas 17 tahun kamu berhak tahu, kan?"

_Jadi, kalau aku berciuman, aku sudah resmi menjadi gadis 20 tahun seutuhnya? Baiklah, akan kucoba kok_. Batinya dalam hati

**.**

**.**

**.**

**7 MINUTES IN HEAVEN WITH CHO Kyuhyun**

**Main cast : KyuMin, SiBum, YeWook and EunHae couple.**

**Warning " lil' bit gajelas, typo, GENDERSWITCH**

**DON'T LIKE THE CAST OR PLOT? DO NOT BASH^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suatu hari di awal musim panas yang teramat sangat terik ini, beberapa orang terlihat asik di lapangan basket, salah satunya seorang pria tampan dengan rambut kecokelatan yang sangat kontras dengan bola matanya, dengan semangatnya, ia dan teman-temanya bermain basket hingga buliran-buliran keringat sudah menemani kulitnya yang putih sedari tadi. Meskipun begitu, pria bernama lengkap **Cho Kyuhyun** itu terlihat tetap saja asik dengan bola basketnya. Tubuhnya berkilauan, entah efek dari keringat atau memang dirinya yang memiliki charisma tertentu.

"Hey semuanya! Time is Up! Latihan selesai!" seseorang bertubuh agak gemuk dengan lipatan di perutnya dan peluit yang dikalungkanya berteriak dari kejauhan. Sang pelatih menepuk-nepuk kedua tanganya sembari memastikan semua atlet-atlet kampus meninggalkan lapangan basket.

Kyuhyun bersama seseorang pria tampan bernama **Lee Donghae **berjalan beriringan. Keduanya adalah atlet sekolah yang cukup terkenal, sebelum keluar dari lapangan yang sudah sepi , Kyuhyun berjalan lebih dulu dan memilih melangkahkan kakinya menuju loker ketimbang langsung pergi ke kamar mandi seperti yang Donghae lakukan. Biasanya, ia sudah menaruh baju ganti di dalam tas ranselnya tapi karena ia terburu-buru berangkat ke kampus, benda yang wajib dibawa saat akan latihan basket itu ketinggalan. Untungnya, karena otaknya yang cukup cemerlang itu ia sudah menyiapkan baju salin ganti yang diletakkanya di loker pribadi miliknya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi dengan terburu-buru, lelah sekali saat ia harus memutar lagi masuk kedalam kampus demi sehelai kaos saja, karena jarak kamar mandi yang berada di lapangan indoor dari tempat lokernya agak jauh, saat ia memasuki kamar mandi, tempat itu sudah sepi, hanya ada beberapa shower-shower dan keran air yang masih menyala. Namanya juga laki-laki, mereka semua tentunya cuek dan ceroboh—jadi dengan sabar pria tampan itu menutup satu persatu lalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi yang paling pojok dan membersihkan tubuhnya.

"Ah, segarnya…" ia menyabuni tubuhnya dengan sebatang sabun yang sudah tersedia. Perlahan dari mulai kepala hingga kaki, tak lupa ia menggosok-gosokkan tubuhnya dengan sabun mengingat hari ini ia sudah berlatih dari pagi hingga menjelang malam. Beberapa minggu lagi akan diadakan turnamen, dan sebagai atlit kebanggaan ia harus juga bekerja keras berlatih demi mengharumkan nama sekolah.

Sadar atau tidak, karena posisi kamar mandinya yang berada di pojokan, sang office boy sekolah tidak sengaja menutup pintu keluar kamar mandi, oh catat, Kyuhyun memang tidak mendengar karena suara kucuran air yang cukup besar dan juga ia yang mandi sambl bersenandung aneh. Nasibmu sial sekali, tuan Cho Kyuhyun.

**~KyuMin~**

"Oh damn! Kenapa pintu ini tidak bisa dibuka?" Kyuhyun memutar-mutar kenop pintu dengan kasar. Wajahnya sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan kecemasanya, terkunci? Benar-benar sial sekali ya pria yang satu ini.

Berkali-kali ia mencoba segala cara untuk membuka pintu dan berkali-kali juga ia gagal. Dasar sial, ia berjalan menuju tumpukan baju kotornya, akal sadarnya mengatakan ia harus mencari benda ajaib di saku celana trainingnya dan menelfon Donghae agar berbaik hati membantunya, dengan tergesa-gesa ia berjalan ke tumpukan pakaian kotornya, seperti pengemis yang mengais-ngais sisa makanan, ia dengan cepat merogoh kantung celananya. Sial, ia baru ingat smartphone ajaibnya itu ketinggalan di rumah bersamaan dengan baju bersihnya.

Seperti orang tolol—begitulah yang bisa author gambarkan melihat pemandangan langka di kamar mandi ini. Seorang namja dengan kulit putih susunya hanya bisa duduk lemas di sebuah bangku. Untungnya, kamar mandi ini memang untuk atlet sehingga terdapat beberapa kursi dan sebuah gallon air untuk menjadi tempat istirahat pria-pria atletis itu. malam sudah menjelang dan ia memutuskan untuk menyerah, sekeras-kerasnya ia berteriak toh tidak ada orang yang akan mendengarnya. Namun sesekali ia masih berteriak, dan mengetuk-ngetuk pintu, siapa tahu ada malaikat baik hati yang akan membukakan pintu itu untuknya.

**.**

**~KyuMin~**

**.**

Langir berwarna biru sempurna dengan terik matahari yang sangat menyengat. Padahal, jam di lenganya menunjukkan angka enam pagi. Senang rasanya jika pagi-pagi ia sudah berangkat ke kampus. Sungmin berjalan tanpa tujuan, membiarkan pikiranya berkelana. Ia sendiri memang sangat suka sampai di kampus pagi-pagi, selain kebetulan rumahnya yang tidak jauh dari sekolahnya ini, ia sendiri memang penganut bangun di pagi buta yang taat, jadi wajar saja ia suka sekali berjalan-jalan tidak tentu arah seperti ini.

Gadis polos situ melangkahkan kakinya kearah gedung besar yang dinamakan lapangan indoor, karena lokasinya yang agak tersembunyi diantara gedung-gedung fakultas yang menjulang, ia sendiri baru beberapa kali menginjakkan kakinya kesini. Penasaran, ia berjalan lebih dekat dan memasukki gedung itu.

_Tok.. tok.. tok… _

Terdengar suara-suara aneh yang membuatnya begidik ngeri, hiiy. Ia sempat mendengar desas desus yang beredar jika gedung ini sebelumnya pernah memakan korban jiwa, seseorang buruh bangunan pernah tewas tertimpa reruntuhan gedung lama disini. Ngeri memang, tapi jika didengarkan dengan seksama sepertinya bunyinya makin lama makin kencang, oh apakah hantu itu mendekat kearahnya sekarang?

_Siapapun.. tolong aku… _

Sungmin berjalan menjauh perlahan, takut sekali jika ia bertatap muka dengan hantu penghuni lapangan ini, ia sampai berjalan terbirit-birit. Dasar yeoja polos. Saking ketakutanya ia malah menubruk sebuah pintu besar yang diatasnya tertulis sebuah bacaan dengan huruf capital bercetak tebal - **"TOILET PRIA"**

"Oh Omo! Appa! Umma!" pekiknya ketakutan. Dikiranya ia sudah menabrak setan bermuka rata atau sebagainya.

_Siapa itu? tolong akuu! _ Teriak Kyuhyun lemas, jarak mereka hanya terhalang sebuah pintu besar sekarang. Sungmin menoleh kebelakang. Perasaanya makin dag dig dug sekarang. Namun ia bisa mendengar juga rintihan-rintihan aneh yang berasal dari sebuah tempat di ruangan ini yang menggema sedekimian rupa hingga menakutkannya.

"S..Siapa kamu? Maafkan aku tuan hantu, huweeee"

Sungmin menangis kencang, kakinya terasa lemas dan begitu ketakutan sekarang, Ia menggigiti buku-buku jarinya sendiri saking ketakutanya. Teringat di otaknya saat Ryeowook menceritakan tentang hantu penunggu lapangan yang cukup terkenal sebagai cerita keramat di kampusnya.

_Aku bukan hantu! Tolong… _

"aku tidak perduli! T..tapi, apa maumu tuan hantu?" sedikit banyak ia mengumpulkan keberanianya, didekatinya asal suara itu. bukan dari lapangan melainkan kamar mandi, eh apakah di kamar mandi pria juga ada penunggunya?

_Bukakan pintu ini! Toloong!_ Kyuhyun berteriak sekaras-kerasnya. Daya tahan tubuhnya mulai lemah semalaman tidur dan berada di kamar mandi yang dingin dan lembab itu. harapanya untuk keluar satu-satunya hanya langkah kaki yang didengarnya mendekat kearah kamar mandi.

"Bukakan pintu? Tolong jangan makan aku tuan hantu!" pekik Sungmin keras-keras.

"Aku Bukan HANTU oh tolonglah, please…" teriak Kyuhyun, kali ini dengan suaranya yang parau dan sangat depresi.

"be..benarkah?"

Sungmin memutar knop pintu yang berbahan dasar besi itu. dikunci. Namun, dengan kemampuan matrial art-nya yang sudah terkenal perlahan ia mengumpulkan kekuatanya untuk mendobrak pintu. Ia memang takut tapi lebih takut lagi pada hantu di dalam kamar mandi. Daripada tidak menuruti permintaan penunggu toilet dan dikejar-kejar sampai mati, lebih baik ia menuruti permintaan roh halus itu.

Satu… Dua…. Tiga…

BRAK!

Dengan mengarahkan segenap kekuatan hasil sarapan tadi pagi, ia menendang sekencang-kencangnya pintu itu dan membuat benda besar itu terbuka perlahan. Dengan rasa takut yang menyelimuti hatinya, namun bisa dialahkan dengan rasa penasaran yang begitu besar, Sungmin mendekat dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Seorang pria, dengan tubuh yang diselimuti pakaian-pakaian basar duduk sambil menyelimuti dirinya sendiri. Wajahnya pucat dan membuat gadis polo situ iba. Sungmin berlutut disamping Kyuhyun, meraba dahi namja itu dan mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Cho Kyuhyun. "Hantu, kamu panas sekali, loh"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk bersyukur. Hanya saja bibirnya terasa kaku melihat seorang gadis dengan pakaian yang serba pink dan sangat cantik datang menyelamatkanya. Ia terpesona dengan sosok dihadapanya saat ini. Sangat manis dan terkesan imut. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil, yeoja itu masih saja memanggilnya dengan sebutan hantu, padahal jelas-jelas ia seorang pria yang kedinginan dan berselimutkan baju kotor.

Kyuhyun menggeser tubuhnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya yang panas ke leher Sungmin, ia merapatkan tubuhnya sementara Sungmin dengan segenap daya membantunya keluar sambil membopongnya. Ia sendiri, diam tanpa kata, pusing. Hanya itu yang bisa menggambarkan perasaan tubuhnya saat ini. Kepalanya berdenyut seakan mau pecah dan tubuhnya membutuhkan kehangatan sekarang.

"Hantu, ayo bertahan! Sebentar lagi kita keluar dari lapangan!" tubuh mungil Sungmin masih membopong Kyuhyun, membutuhkan sekitar 5 menit membawa pria yang jelas-jelas ukuranya lebih besar darinya untuk sampai keluar.

"te..rima kasih ya" Hanya itu yang bisa dicuapkan Kyuhyun. Gadis didepanya hanya tersenyum sambil berceloteh riang.

"sama-sama hantu! Lain kali, jangan basah-basahan ya! Nanti kamu sakit!" Kyuhyun mengangguk heran. Sebenarnya usia yeoja ini berapa sih? Kenapa begitu polos? Perlahan, otak liciknya bekerja sedemikian rupa.

"baiklah, kamu sudah menolongku, sekarang, apa yang kamu mau dariku?" tanyanya dengan evil smile mengembang di bibirnya. Dasar EvilKyu, disaat sakit ia masih saja bisa mengerjai orang.

"Hum.. apaya?" Sungmin berfikir keras sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di kepala dan menggembungkan mulutnya. Persis anak TK. "Main 7 minutes in heaven denganku, yuk!"

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun mengernyit aneh. Itu kan mainan anak SMP, apa jangan-jangan, gadis didepanya itu anak kecil? dari wajahnya sih tidak salah, ia memang terlihat seperti anak kecil. namun dengan cepat ia mengangguk.

"Tapi hantu, ajari aku ya? " tentu saja Kyuhyun mengangguk senang, ia mendekatkan dirinya kearah wajah Sungmin dan menapap wajah itu dalam-dalam, dengan kedua tanganya, ia memegangi wajah Sungmin dan mengarahkanya ke bibirnya, memandu sang yeoja dan memasukkan bibir mungil itu ke mulutnya. Lalu dengan cepat melumat bibir itu, ada rasa manis dan hangat- entah cherry, raspberry atau apapun namanya yang menempel di lidah Sungmin dan membuatnya tidak bisa melepaskan bibirnya. Karena terlampau polos Sungmin tidak sama sekali bergerak dan membiarkan Kyuhyun memandu ciuman tanpa balasan itu, memainkan lidahnya sambil sesekali mengarahkanya untuk semakin mendekat. Pria itu, lalu meletakkan tanganya ke pinggul Sungmin dan menggerayapi punggungnya.

"Waw sudah 7 menit! Terimakasih ya hantu! Aku pergi dulu!"

Buru-buru Sungmin melepas pelukan itu sebelum namja itu sempat melakukan yang lebih jauh, dengan riangnya ia melambai-lambaikan tangan pada pemilik tubuh pucat itu. ada rasa sedikit bangga saat hantu itu mau menciumnya, rasanya hangat sekali, mungkin karena hantu itu sedang demam. Tapi ia begitu senang, ia berhasil menjadi gadis 20 tahun yang seutuhnya. Waah kabar baik ini harus segera diceritakan pada teman-temanya!

**.**

**~KyuMin~**

**.**

"HATCHIIIII"

Sroot~

Ini sudah tissue kesekian kalinya yang menjadi pelampiasan Sungmin. Kepalanya pusing bukan main, sambil terus-terusan bersin ia membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Kibum menyuapinya dengan bubur hangat.

"Ketularah flu darimana sih? Oh astaga! Suhu badanmu naik lagi Lee Sungmin!" buru-buru Ryeowook memastikan angka yang tercetak tebal di thermometer, 39. Padahal kemarin Sungmin masih baik-baik saja, ketiga temanya yang baik hati dan cantik-cantik itu dengan setia menemaninya di rumah berhubung kedua orang tua Sungmin memang sedang keluar negeri.

Sementara Sungmin hanya focus pada hamparan tissue yang tergeletak di kasurnya, dengan rasa agak jijik, eunhyuk mengambil satu-satu dan memasukkanya ke tong sampah. Ia memang sangat gila kebersihan terutama ruangan, sedikit banyak ia kasiahn pada sahabatnya yang polos dan manja itu, biasanya jika sakit, Sungmin akan merengek rengek minta diobati ibunya dengan manja, tapi anehnya hari ini dengan santainya ia hanya menghubungi ketiga temanya dan meminta mereka semua berkumpul dirumahnya.

"Minnie! Kamu abis ngapain sih? Berenang tengah malam?" Tanya Eunhyuk, tapi yang ditanya hanya tersenyuk cekikikan sambil asik dengan tissue keringnya.

"Tidak kok"

"terus ngapain? Main hujan-hujanan ya?" selidik Kibum.

"Enggak juga kok Bummie" Jawabnya santai

"terus kamu ngapaiiin?" pekik Ryeowook heran.

"Pokoknya aku senang"

Kibum mengernyitkan alisnya "Sakit kok bahagia gitu mukanya? Mana mungkin!" sanggahnya cepat sambil menyuapkan lagi sesendok bubur buatak Ryeowook ke mulut Sungmin.

"Aku.. sekarang sudah dewasa loh, teman-teman!" teriaknya girang sambilmengepalkan tanganya berapi-api dan membuat bubur di tangan Kibum hampir jatuh tersenggolnya. "Aku sudah main cium-ciuman sekaraaang!"

"MWO?"

"bagaimana bisa? "

"dengan siapa?"

"Kapan?"

Sungmin tertawa geli, "hehe tenang dong teman-teman, satu-satu nanyanya" Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dan mendekatkan mukanya kearah tiga temanya yang sudah menanti jawaban darinya, "Kemarin. Aku ciuman sama hantu sekolah, keren kan?"

"HANTU?" pekik tiga orang lainya dengan tanda Tanya besar diatas kepala mereka.

**~KyuMin~**

"Sudah merasa baikan, Kyu?" Tanya Donghae tidak yakin, "apa.. mau kuzininkan istirahat hari ini ke pelatih?"

"tidak perlu Hae, aku suda mendapat pasokan energy sekarang"

Sebentar lagi turnamen antak fakultas akan dimulai, tentunya ia harus selalu dalam keadaan prima agar bisa berlatih. Sejak insiden kemarin siang, tubuhnya tidak sakit lagi. Ia sehat bugar seperti sedia kala setelah semalaman penuh meringkuk di bawah selimut tebal dan vitamin-vitamin yang dikonsumsinya. Dan seolah mendapatkan chargeran suntikan semnangat, diotaknya hanya ingin mencari tahu tentang siapa yeoja cantik yang menyelamatkannya dari kamar mandi terkutuk itu.

"yakin? Jika aku jadi kamu, aku bisa mati kehabisan napas loh" Donghae men-driblle bolanya, bunyi decitan dari sepatu sportnya memekakkan telinga. "Apalagi kan, kamar mandi itu bau keringat, hahaha" Tawanya keras.

Nanum, Kyuhyun malah ikut tertawa, seisi lapangan ini juga ikut-ikutan menertawakan nasib sial salah satu atlet yang amat berbakat itu, well, bersyukurlah bagi semua yang tidak merasakan penderitaan seperti yang dirasakan Kyuhyun tempo hari. Namun bagi pria itu sendiri, mungkin ini nasib baik yang mempertemukanya dengan yeoja cantik itu, Lee Sungmin.

**.**

**~SiBum~**

**.**

Kibum, dengan sepatu hak tinggi berwarna kulit yang senada dengan kulitnya yang putih dan kaus putih serta celana jeans-nya yang santai, keluar dari rumah Sungmin dengan tenang. Syukurlah sahabatnya yang satu itu sudah lebih baik sekarang. Perlahan ia membuka pintu pagar rumah Sungmin yang bercat hitam itu lalu mendapati sebuah mobil mewah sudah terparkir di depanya.

"Hallo, Snow White" Pria itu, dengan kemeja putih dan jas hitam yang diapitnya menyapa Kibum hangat, ia mendekatkan dirinya kearah namja yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya itu, **Choi Siwon**. Pria tampan dan rupawan yang telah dipacarinya sejak SMA.

"kenapa oppa bisa tahu aku disini?" Tanyanya perlahan lalu membiarkan namja itu merangkulnya manja.

"Bagaimana bisa kujelaskan ya? Aku ini kan paranormal, chagi" Siwon membelai rambut Kibum yang diterpa angin sore. Tentu saja ia tidak menebak-nebak, sebelumnya, ia sudah ke rumah Kibum dan menurut umma-nya Kibum – Kim Jaejoong, saat ini gadis cantik itu sedang berada di rumah Sungmin.

"Nggak lucu lho! Pasti nanya umma kan?" Siwon mengangguk cepat, yeoja chingu yang terpaut usia 3 tahun darinya itu sungguh jenius. Dan tentu saja cantik dengan dandananya yang cukup simpel hari ini.

Siwon tertawa kecil, "Baiklah princess, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang, bagaimana?" Kibum mengangguk dan duduk di mobil mewah milik CEO muda yang sangat teramat kaya raya bernama Choi Siwon, di dalam range rover hitam milik Siwon itu Kibum duduk bersandar, memejamkan matanya sambil menikmari alunan music jazz yang menggema dari music player milik Siwon.

**Silahkan tinggalkan review jika berkenan **

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Satu-satunya orang yang terlihat sudah beranjak dewasa begitu cepat dimata Kibum adalah Siwon, namjachinggunya yang bukan hanya lulus dengan cepat namun juga mengambil alih sebagian pekerjaan ayahnya diusia teramat sangat muda, 23 tahun.

Jika seharusnya pria yang sedang sibuk menyetir ferari v8 itu baru saja menyelesaikan gelar sarjananya, dalam keadaan pengangguran sehabis kuliah dan bersenang-senang dengan teman-temanya , maka, pada kenyataanya ia adalah seorang pria dengan segala kelebihan yang membuatnya lulus dengan cepat, langsung bekerja dua belas jam sehari bahkan hanya memiliki waktu senggang yang teramat sangat terbatas. Yap, itulah Siwon, pria yang sudah lama menjadi kekasihnya itu.

Memang sih, akhir-akhir ini semenjak kesehatan tuan Choi memulih, pria itu sering mengantarkanya pulang dari kampus atau sekedar makan malam bersamanya. Saat teman-teman seusianya sibuk dengan kencan seperti yang Ryeowook lakukan beberapa hari yang lalu, mereka berdua –Siwon dan Kibum merupakan pasangan muda yang kehidupan malamnya sibuk dengan menghadiri perjamuan makan malam bersama kolega bisnis keluarga Choi.

"Beberapa hari lagi, Appa akan pulang ke korea" Siwon memulai percakapan. Sebentar lagi, mengingat kesehatan ayahnya sudah pulih pasca operasi, tentu saja sedikit beban di pundaknya akan terlepas. "Bagaimana kalau kita berlibur?"

Kibum mengangguk. Kesempatan hari luang Siwon seperti ini akan ia gunakan untuk melepas rindu dan penatnya, sangat bagus. Toh ini sudah akhir semester dan tugas-tugasnya sudah diselesaikanya semua jadi berlibur beberapa hari saja ia mungkin bisa. "Baiklah, mau kemana kita, Wonnie?"

"Bali? Atau mungkin… London? New York?" Siwon menggumam.

"Take me with you, darling" Goda Kibum genit sambil tertawa renyah . Pada dasarnya, kemanapun mereka pergi baik-baik saja untuknya, toh kedua orang tua mereka sudah tahu tentang hubungan diantara keduanya. Jadi mereka tidak mempermasalahkan jika Siwon dan Kibum pergi kemana dan seberapa lamanya.

"Baiklah princess, tapi sebelumnya, aku akan membawamu pulang ke orang tuamu dulu, ne?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**7 MINUTES IN HEAVEN WITH CHO Kyuhyun**

**Main cast : KyuMin, SiBum, YeWook and EunHae couple.**

**Warning " lil' bit gajelas, typo, GENDERSWITCH**

**DON'T LIKE THE CAST OR PLOT? DO NOT BASH^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa? Kau bilang apa Cho Kyuhyun?" dan tawa Donghae meledak, begitu kencang hingga dipelupuk matanya mulai berair. "Ciuman dengan siapa katamu? Gadis misterius?" Kyuhyun sudah tidak mau menunggu lama. Rasa penasaranya tentang sosok bertubuh anak-anak itu sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Jadi daripada ia harus mengecheck satu persatu ke seluruh kampus, lebih baik ia bagi saja cerita ini kepada sahabat yang malh menertawakan ceritanya ini.

"Mau bantu tidak?" Dan seorang Cho Kyuhyun terkenal tidak bisa berkompromi terhadap siapapun yang membuat hidupnya tenang.

Hari ini, sudah seminggu setelah kejadian memalukan di toilet dan ia belum bisa menemukan jejak yeoja aneh yang memintanya mencium bibir mungil itu. aneh memang, disaat berpuluh-puluh yeoja mengejarnya saat ini ia malah mencari sesuatu yang mungkin sangat sulit dicari. Dasar aneh, Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia berciuman. Tapi baru kali ini ada perasaan penasaran yang begitu besar terhadap gadis cantik yang memanggilnya hantu itu, gadis itu tidak seperti yeoja-yeoja yang mengejarnya ataupun bahkan terlihat mengenalnya, sorot matanya kosong dan polos membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun begitu penasaran.

"Tapi, dari ciri-ciri yang kau sebutkan sepertinya gadis itu tidak mirip dengan Seo Joo Hyun" Yap, benar sekali, sedikit banyak Donghae si anak Mokpo itu binggung dengan sahabatnya, mendengar ciri-ciri sosok yang dilihat Kyuhyun itu sama sekali tidak mirip dengan mantan pacar pertamanya.

Kyuhyun hanya mengernyit. Benar juga apa kata Donghae, sejak gadis itu meninggalkanya dua tahun lalu ia terjebak dengan perasaanya yang tidak tentu arah. Seohyun cinta pertamanya dan masih menjadi yang pertama hingga sekarang. Gadis itu meninggalkanya begitu saja demi kuliah kedokteran di Amerika. Menyakitkan memang, tapi namanya juga terjebak masa lalu, jadi sampai sekarang seorang Cho Kyuhyun belum bisa melupakanya.

Fikiranya kembali pada sosok gadis yang diciumnya tempo hari. Benar-benar berbeda dengan sosok Seohyun yang dewasa dan pendiam. Selama ini, ia terkenal sebagai playboy tanpa ampun. Asal melihat gadis yang postur dan sifatnya mendekati Seohyun maka gadis itu akan menjadi miliknya. Namun kali ini, hatinya berdetak hebat bukan karena Seohyun imitasi, begitulah Donghae menyebut mereka semua saking banyaknya, melainkan sosok lain yang sangat berbeda dengan senyuman Aegyo di bibirnya serta wajahnya yang sangat imut. Aaah Kyuhyun jadi galau sekarang.

~KyuMin~

Jam dua belas siang memang titik terpanas di hari ini. Dan sialnya, dua dari empat gadis cantik yang bersahabat baik itu sedang tidak ada, Kibum sibuk di perpustakaan dengan buku bacaanya sementara Ryeowook yang memang tidak memiliki kelas hari ini. Jadilah tinggal dua anak manusia, sepasang monyet dan kelinci yang duduk di kantin sambil menyantap makan siang mereka.

"Sungminnie! Mumpung kita berdua dan nggak ada Kibum, ayo ceritakan sosok hantumu itu!" Eunhyuk mendesak. Sebenarnya ia sudah ingin bertanya dari sejuta abad yang lalu. Tapi, karena kemarin-kemarin tidak ada waktu berdua dengan Sungmin barulah ia bertanya sekarang.

"Eh? Hantu?" Tanya Sungmin setengah tidak sadar.

"Iya, hantu yang berciuman denganmu, kamu sudah dewasa loh sekarang, jadi kamu harus bercerita pada teman-temanmu!" Saat menatap wajah Sungmin yang polos situ raut wajah eunhyuk terlihat sangat meyakinkan seolah-olah menceritakan sesuatu yang vulgar sangatlah mudah semudah bercerita tentang liburan akhir pekan ke rumah nenek. Diantara keempatnya memang Sungmin adalah satu yang paling polos dan masih bersifat anak-anak, jadi sangat mudah bagi eunhyuk untuk mendoktrin sahabatnya yang satu ini tentunya.

Sungmin menatap wajah Eunhyuk dengan raut muka menahan beban yang sangat imut. "waktu itu pagi-pagi aku kan ke kampus" Yep, itusih juga eunhyuk tahu, lalu kenapa harus cerita? Dasar. "Terus aku ke gedung olahraga" Cerita Sungmin terlihat seperti donggeng saja, tapi karena penasaran, eunhyuk mendekatkan diri kearah muka Sungmin dan menyisakan beberapa senti jarak diantara mereka. "Ada hantu yang berteriak minta dibukakan pintu, aku kan takut, jadi kudobrak saja pintunya!" teriak Sungmin ber api-api sambil mempraktekkan gayanya waktu mendobrak pintu toilet.

"Hantu? Yakin itu hantu?"

"Iya benar kok Hyukkie! Dia itu hantu!"

"oke-oke yasudah, lanjutkan lagi dong ceritanya"

"Lalu hantu itu ada didepan pintu, serem banget pokoknya!"

"terus? Langsung intinya aja deh!" Maki eunhyuk kesal, dasar bocah, ceritanya jadi mirip anak SD.

Sungmin bersungut-sungut. "Dia bilang, 'kamu mau apa dariku?' ya kujawab saja aku minta main 7 minutes in heaven" "Mwo?" Teriak eunhyuk kaget sekali "Iya, terus dia ngajarin aku ciuman deh" Jawab Sungmin seenaknya sambil memilin-milin mie di mangkuknya lalu memasukkanya kedalam mulut. Hanya ada sedikit sekali rahasia yang dimiliki Sungmin dalam hidupnya, entah karena terlalu polos atau apa, memang ia tidak pandai menyembunyikan sesuatu dari sahabat-sahabatnya. Salah satunya adalah tentang pria tampan yang menurutnya hantu itu.

"Bagaimana bisa kamu menyimpulkan dia itu hantu, Minnie?"

"dia pucat sekali loh, lagipula, saat aku membopongnya ia tidak menginjak tanah. Dia hantu kan? Aku masih merinding loh sampai sekarang" dasar polos. Pria itu tidak menapakkan kakinya ke tanah karena ia lemas dan Sungmin menyeretnya, bukan karena ia makhluk halus.

"Aduh Sungminnie" Eunhyuk membalikkan badan. Ia harus mengajarkan sesuatu pada Sungmin agar gadis ini tidak sepolos sekarang, apapun itu, Sungmin memang harus diajari sesuatu. "Sepertinya kamu harus masuk sekolah kepribadian guru Lee"

"Wah sekolah apa itu? aku kan masih kuliah, apa aku harus berhenti kuliah?"Raut wajah Sungmin terlihat serius sekali saat mengatakanya.

"bukan pabo! Aku gurunya, nyonya, Lee Hyukjae yang mulia"

**~EunHae~**

"Aku sangat bersyukur saat pelatih kita itu tidak masuk hari ini" Donghae merebahkan tubuhnya disebuah kursi panjang berwarna kecokelatan yang berada di taman kecil yang tidak jauh dari lapangan. "Huwaaaah lelahnya.." Pria kelahiran Mokpo itu memejamkan matanya, namun sesekali kelopak matanya itu terbuka karena sinar matahari yang begitu menyengat. Kelas sastra-nya akan dimulai setengah jam lagi, itu berarti ada waktu kosong yang bisa dipakainya untuk tidur.

"Please, jangan tiduran di pahaku" Tanpa menoleh kebawah Kyuhyun, yang asik dengan PSP-nya itu menggeser letak pahanya hingga kepal donghae terantuk kursi kayu yang cukup keras. "Kamu mau kita dibilang homo?"

Donghae bangkit, "Oh demi dewa zeuz, jangan marah dong sayaaang~" rajuk donghae sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Kyuhyun, walaupun ia tidak begitu jahil, tapi sepertinya pria itu sudah terinfeksi virus evil sahabatnya.

"Dasar gila! Seharusnya kau balikan saja dengan si monyet itu supaya kembali normal!" Kyuhyun mematikan PSP-nya dan memasukkan gadget itu ke saku celananya. Sejak donghae putus sebulan yang lalu dengan gadis itu, tingkahnya menjadi aneh dan alay (?).

"Dan kau juga harus balikan dengan gadis 'amerikamu' itu agar tidak menempel padaku terus" celetuk donghae.

Kyuhyun langsung sewot. Pria itu selalu bilang hal yang sama ketika donghae menggodanya, bahwa Seo Joo Hyun itu sudah kadaluwarsa baginya. Tapi, bagaimanapun Kyuhyun mengelak toh pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa mengingkari ada rasa rindu pada mantan pacarnya itu, sudah begitu lama ia menunggu sesuatu yang tidak pasti. Sesuatu yang mengubahnya menjadi pria dingin dan playboy seperti sekarang ini.

"Menurutmu, apakah dia semakin cantik sekarang?" pertanyaan Donghae sudah jelas ditunjukkan untuk siapa, bukan Seohyun melainkan Eunhyuk, mantan pacar donghae.

"Mungkin, makanya, sekali-sekali kamu harus mampir ke gedung fakultasnya!" Ada banyak sekali hal yang membuatnya menjadi pengecut hingga tidak berani bertatapan muka lagi dengan mantan pacarnya itu. pertama, Donghae adalah pria yang memutuskan Eunhyuk dengan tidak pantas, ia meninggalkan yeoja berambut pirang itu hanya karena tergoda seorang gadis bernama Im Yoona yang pada akhirnya menghianatinya juga. Kedua, ia sendiri juga tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa raut wajah eunhyuk saat ia akan mendekatinya lagi. Dan ketiga, sebagai gadis yang cukup populer, mungkin eunhyuk sudah punya pacar.

Ingatanya melayang ke beberapa bulan yang lalu saat ia mulai berkenalan dengan Eunhyuk. Mereka berkenalan disebuah acara olahraga yang diadakan rutin setiap bulan di kampus. Saat itu, Eunhyuk hanya lewat saja dan Donghae seperti tersihir dengan sosok yang dilihatnya langsung terang-terangan berkenalan denganya, toh donghae cukup populer jadi mana mungkin ada yang menolaknya?

"Hem baiklah…" Donghae menghela nafas. "tapi, kamu harus ikut"

"apa? Untuk apa aku kesana? Di fakultas seni banyak sekali mantanku! Kau tahu?" Kyuhyun menolak mentah-mentah. Sebagian koleksinya adalah anak fakultas seni, jadi tentu saja ia sangat malas kesana. Sudah dipastikan akan sangat banyak gadis yang meliriknya dengan tatapan sinis penuh dendam.

"Sekalian tebar pesona juga tidak apa-apa kan? Oh ayolah! Mana Cho Kyuhyun yang bersahabat denganku itu? mana pria yang-"

"Sudahlah, ayo!" Kyuhyun menarik tangan donghae dan berjalan dengan kerenya menyusuri lorong-lorong kampus.

Mereka berdua berjalan ke gedung yang notabene 80 persenya adalah perempuan semua, tentu saja ada tatapan kekaguman dan teriakan histeris dari beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka. Terlihat lebay memang, tapi jika yang lewat adalah dua orang flower boy yang cukup terkenal, bagaimana mungkin mereka akan diam saja dan tidak bergeming? Well, setidaknya itu yang dilakukan Eunhyuk saat beberapa orang masuk ke dalam kelasnya dan bercerita tentang apa yang dilihatnya di lorong.

**~EunHae~ **

"Tidak melihat keluar seperti gadis-gadis itu, Hyukkie?" Goda Kibum lalu merapikan rambutnya yang bergelung sempurna. Gadis itu memang pendiam namun sesekali, ia juga suka menggoda sahabatnya.

"Masa bodoh" Eunhyuk tersenyum kecut, di pakainya headset yang daritadi hanya tersimpan di dalam tas-nya.

Ia memejamkan matanya dan berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang menopang dagunya. Dalam hatinya muncul pertanyaan. Untuk apa seorang Lee Donghae kesini? Apa untuk mencarinya? Atau justru.. menghampiri kekasih barunya?

Baik dulu maupun sekarang, setiap kali mendengar nama itu disebut, Donghae, Eunhyuk ingin sekaligus tidak ingin melihat sosok tampan itu lagi. Rasa sakit hati yang sudah menjalar sedemikian rupa itu sudah dibiarkanya tumbuh begitu saja walaupun sebenarnya, sedikit-sedikit ia masih perduli. Akal sehatnya mengatakan ia tidak boleh terpancing godaan Kibum. Namun isi hatinya berteriak ia harus keluar dan melihat dari dekat sosok Donghae. Ia belum sepenuhnya melupakan namja itu walaupun sepertinya pria itu sudah membuangnya jauh-jauh ke tong sampah.

Sungmin menyadarkan lamunanya tentang pria itu dan mengajaknya ke kamar mandi, setidaknya, daripada bosan, lebih baik ia ikut saja keluar. Toh, sebenarnya pelajaran ini sangat membosankan dan membuang-buang waktu.

Ia tidak menunggu Sungmin di kamar mandi, melainkan berdiri di sebuah vending machine. Perlahan ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil uang receh yang sudah disiapkanya. Ia memasukkan koin berwarna emas itu dengan hati-hati karena mesin cola dihadapanya itu memang suka macet. Sambil menunggu, ia mengecilkan volume music di iPodnya.

"Hallo, Hyukkie"

Ia berbalik, sosok itu ada dibelakangnya sambil tersenyum yang sulit sekali diartikan Eunhyuk, "Oh, Hai" ujarnya lemah dan tidak berani nematap dua bola mata sosok yang didepanya itu. dia tidak ingin menatap pria itu, yang sudah membuat kehidupanya terasa berbeda, dari seseorang yang ramah dan mencintai yadong hingga menjadi gadis yang sedikit suram dan (masih) mencintai yadong.

Didepanya, ada sosok Lee Donghae.

**~KyuMin~**

Kyuhyun mengeringkan tanganya lalu menara rambutnya yang cokelat bergelombang itu, susah _juga ya jadi orang ganteng_, tawanya pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah dirasa penampilanya cukup oke, ia lalu berjalan keluar toilet dan mulai menebar-nebar pesonanya hingga..

BRUK!

Ia menabrak sesuatu yang berteriak meringis kesakitan. Sepertinya, gadis didepanya itu memang sedikit kesakitan, ia jatuh tersungkur sementara Kyuhyun yang berbadan cukup besar dan atletis hanya terdorong kebelakang sedikit.

"Gwencana?" Tanyanya tidak yakin lalu mengulurkan tangan kananya dan membantu gadis itu berdiri.

"Aku baik baik saja, Hantu? Kita bertemu lagi?"

Sosok dengan wajah Aegyo itu sudah muncul dihadapanya saat ini. Rasanya tidak menyesal saat ia meninggalkan Donghae dan berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi. Tapi apa yang akan dikatakanya pada gadis itu?

"Oh hai," Sapanya.

Sungmin berdiri sambil menatap wajah itu lekat-lekat. Dia jelas-jelas pria yang ditemuinya beberapa hari yang lalu. "Hantu, kamu kuliah disini juga?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk perlahan. "Tentu saja"

"Jadi? Kamu bukan hantu ya?" Tanya Sungmin polos sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Melihat wajah canti disebelahnya begitu menggemaskan, Kyuhyun hanya tertawa.

"Namaku Cho Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan kananya sebagai bentuk perkenalan. "Siapa namamu?"

"Aku Lee Sungmin" Jawabnya sumingrah lalu mengulurkan tanganya sebagai bentuk balasan.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan sosok cantik itu dari atas hingga ke bawah, sanggat menggemaskan. Rambutnya dikuncir kuda dengan kunciran kecil bergambar hello kity, kaus yang dipakai, celana jeans yang dikenakan hingga sepatunya bahkan tidak bisa lepas dari warna-warna pink. Meskipun dandananya seperti anak-anak, gadis itu tetap saja imut dan menarik - menarik perhatian Kyuhyun tentunya.

"Kyuhyunnie" Sungmin refleks memanggil nama namja itu. "Apa.. kamu baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya.

"seperti yang kamu lihat sekarang Sungminnie" wow, sudah ada nama panggilan untuk keduanya rupanya. "Aku baik-baik saja kok, terimakasih ya untuk bantuanmu tempo hari" Oke, ini maksudnya bukan hanya bantuan tapi juga ciuman.

"Sama-sama, aku juga , terimakasih ya untuk training ciumanya, hehe. Sekarang teman-temanku bilang aku wanita seutuhnya loh!" Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil sambil mengerlingkan matanya. Beneran deh, speertinya dia sudah tersihir dengan sosok imut di hadapanya.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan dirinya. "Wah sekarang kamu hebat dong" Tiba-tiba, ada sebuah ide terbesit lagi di kepalanya. "kalau pelukan, sudah pernah belum?" Sungmin menggangguk "Aku sering pelukan kok, setiap hari malah"

"Oh, ya? Sama siapa?"

"Sama Bummie, sama Hyukkie, sama Wokkie, Appa dan Umma juga sering, Kyuhyun suka dipeluk enggak?" Sungmin duduk diatas sebuah kursi yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Spontan, Kyuhyun mengikutinya dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Maksudku bukan itu, Minnie" Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan berusaha menjelaskan sejelas-jelasnya agar gadis polos disampingnya ini mengerti. "Maksudku adalah, dipeluk namja" Sungmin menggeleng, mana pernah ia dipeluk lawan jenis? Berdekatan saja sangat jarang. Selama ini ia selalu dianggap sebagai anak-anak oleh teman-temanya yang berjenis kelamin pria.

"mau coba rasanya?" Sungmin mengangguk sementara Kyuhyun berdiri dan merapatkan tubuhnya condong kearah Sungmin lalu menaruh lenganya di punggung Sungmin. Ia suka menonton adegan ini di drama-drama sehingga dengan cepat ia membalas pelukan pria tampan itu. dipeluknya erat-erat Kyuhyun seakan balon yang sebentar lagi akan melayang. Jantungnya berdetak keras, dan keringat dingin turun dari dahinya. Ada rasa nyaman – hangat dan tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Hatinya melonjak senang bukan main. Ya! Ia sudah dewasa kan sekarang? Sudah resmi, kan?

Kyuhyun bukan pria yang mudah jatuh cinta, tapi gadis didalam pelukanya begitu polos, membuatnya tertawa setiap kali Sungmin bertingkah laku. Aneh, bukankah baginya mencintai Seohyun pun butuh waktu yang cukup lama? Kenapa rasanya mudah sekali untuk membuka hatinya untuk Sungmin? Baru bertemu dua kali dan ia sudah merasakan debaran-debaran aneh, apa ini yang namanya cinta? Atau ia hanya mencintai kepolosan yeoja itu?

"Kyunnie.. udah dong.. aku gabisa nafas" Sungmin menggerakkan tubuhnya dan melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dengan cepat.

Kyuhyun mendongak "Minnie, mau janji padaku nggak?" Tanyanya. Sungmin mengangguk perlahan "Pokoknya, Minnie nggak boleh peluk-peluk namja lain selain aku, janji?"

"Oke-oke, Minnie janji!" Sungmin mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya lalu dibalas Kyuhyun dengan cepat.

**~KyuMin~**

Ryeowook sibuk dikasur dengan kuteks warna-warni yang dipolesnya hati-hati ke kuku kakinya, sementara disudut lainya, Kibum sedang duduk tenang sambil membolak-balik majalah. Eunhyuk masih di kampus sementara Sungmin baru saja mandi dan berlari menuju kedua sahabatnya.

"Bummie! Wookie! Mau dengerin ceritaku nggak?" Ryeowook langsung menggeleng. Saat ini konsentrasinya penuh pada botol-botol kuteks warna warni dan kuasnya. Sementara Kibum yang paling dekat dengan Sungmin dan berbaik hati, menutup bukunya lalu mendekatkan diri kearah Sungmin.

Kibum menatap Sungmin penuh perhatian "Bummie. . aku ketemu sama si Hantu loh tadi!" Kibum mendelik "Maksud Minnie.. yang waktu itu berani cium kamu?"

Ryeowook yang setengah mendengar berbalik arah "Mwo? Wah aku join dong!"

"Iya dong, aku dipeluk tadi!"

"Mwo? " Ryeowook jadi makin kaget. Sementara Kibum melirik malas. Sudah pasti pria yang dimaksud hantu oleh sahabarnya itu brengsek bukan main. "Ceritakan padaku!"

Sungmin sedikit mengangguk, sementara matanya membelalak lebar tanpa berkedip sedikitpun. "Iya tadu aku ketemu si hantu terus aku dipeluk deh~"

"Oh terus siapa hantu itu?"

"namanya Cho Kyuhyun, kalian kenal tidak?" Ryeowook menggeleng lemah sementara Kibum menaikkan alisnya "Mari kita tanyakan pada Eunhyuk nanti, dianatara kita kan, dia yang paling kenal sama cowok-cowok"

Mereka bertiga kembali dalam kesibukanya masing-masing, Ryeowook yang sudah selesai mengecat kukunya akhirnya memilih menonton tv bersama Sungmin sementara Kibum masih sibuk dengan majalahnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Eunhyuk masuk dengan air mata yang meleleh dan pipinya yang memerah. Mereka bertiga heran, lalu memindahkan semua perhatian yang ada pada yeoja cantik yang baru datang.

"Ada apa Hyukkie?" Ryeowook memberanikan diri bertanya, sementara dua yang lainya menenangkan eunhyuk dengan mengusap-usap punggungnya.

Ia menghela nafas sambil terisak "Aku… bertemu dengan Donghae tadi"

Ketiganya khawatir memikirkan Eunhyuk, bagaimanapun, sosok rapuh didepan mereka ini sedang hancur—semenjak insiden pemutusan hubungan yang sama sekali tidak berperikemanusian. Pria bernama Lee Donghae sudah menorehkan luka sedemikian besar dan menghancurkan harga diri Eunhyuk ketika memutuskanya secara sepihak di depan orang banyak dan membuatnya terpuruk, padahal sudah beberapa minggu ini eunhyuk kembali ke sosok riangnya, ia sudah hampir sembuh.

"Lalu, apa yang dikatakanya?"

Eunhyuk memejamkan mata sambil membuang ingusnya diatas sebuah tissue (?) "Ia… memintaku… bersama-sama lagi denganya"

"Dasar nggak tau malu!" Kibum mengepalkan tanganya. Ketiganya khawatir. Mereka ingin membuat perasaan Eunhyuk lebih baik. Mereka ingin Eunhyuk berhenti berharap pada sosok itu. mereka ingin Eunhyuk tidak sedih dan membuatnya menjadi lebih kuat.

Eunhyuk menyeka air matanya "Sudahlah, aku menolaknya kok"

"Syukurlaah.. " Ucap Sungmin lega. "Nappeun namja seperti dia haruslempar jauh-jauh kea pi neraka, ne?" mendengar jawaban yang polo situ, eunhyuk tertawa. Sungmin bahkan tidak pernah merasa sakit hati sepertinya, ia bahkan belum pernah jatuh cinta.

Eunhyuk tersenyum ringan. Bersama sahabat-sahabat yang setia menemaninya merupakan pilihan yang tepat. Daripada ia menangis sendirian di kamarnya sungguh keputusan yang benar ia menemui teman-temanya. Saat ini yang terpenting adalah mereka, kali ini, seorang Lee Donghae tidak akan pernah membuatnya berpaling lagi. Tidak akan pernah.

"Hem.. by the way, minggu depan aku dan Siwonnie akan pergi ke Paris" Kibum terlihat berseri-seri.

"Wah benarkah? Asik banget!" Ryeowook berdecak senang, sungguh enak punya pacar kaya-raya. Kibum memang sangat beruntung.

Sungmin memutar bola matanya "Bummie pergi berapa lama? Aku pasti merindukanmu" Kedua bola matanya berkaca-kaca.

"tidak lama kok, hanya seminggu. Pokoknya, Minnie nggak boleh nakal-nakal, ne? awas sampe macam-macam dengan Cho Kyuhyun itu!" Kibum memperingatinya lalu menunjuk sosok Aegyo itu. Sungmin mengangguk saja.

Kedua alis Eunhyuk mengkerut "Mwo? Nugu? Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Iya, dia hantunya Minnie loh! Terus tadi aku pelukan sama dia hehe" Sungmin tersenyum senang.

"MWO? ANDWAE! POKOKNYA MINNIE HARUS JAUH-JAUH DARI DIA!" tolak eunhyuk terang-terangan.

**~KyuMinSiBumYeWookEunHae~**

**Hallo! Saya kembali!**

**Mohon maaf atas update yang teramat sangat lama dan juga chapter yang kurang memuaskan para KyuMin shipper. Chap ini untuk mempertegas chapter berikutnya hehe. Maaf juga kalau pengetikanya kurang rapih dan kesalahan-kesalahan lainya krn. Aku sendiri buat ini kilat banget dan langsung aku updet hehe.**

**Oh iya, teaser SF&S udah keluar looh~ *semuanya juga udah tau.**

**Jadi, siapa yang paling keren di teaser? Kalo aku jelas pilihanya siapa, Siwon Oppaaaa~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Hem.. by the way, minggu depan aku dan Siwonnie akan pergi ke Paris" Kibum terlihat berseri-seri._

_"Wah benarkah? Asik banget!" Ryeowook berdecak senang, sungguh enak punya pacar kaya-raya. Kibum memang sangat beruntung._

_Sungmin memutar bola matanya "Bummie pergi berapa lama? Aku pasti merindukanmu" Kedua bola matanya berkaca-kaca._

_"tidak lama kok, hanya seminggu. Pokoknya, Minnie nggak boleh nakal-nakal, ne? awas sampe macam-macam dengan Cho Kyuhyun itu!" Kibum memperingatinya lalu menunjuk sosok Aegyo itu. Sungmin mengangguk saja._

_Kedua alis Eunhyuk mengkerut "Mwo? Nugu? Cho Kyuhyun?"_

_"Iya, dia hantunya Minnie loh! Terus tadi aku pelukan sama dia hehe" Sungmin tersenyum senang._

_"MWO? ANDWAE! POKOKNYA MINNIE HARUS JAUH-JAUH DARI DIA!" tolak eunhyuk terang-terangan._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**7 MINUTES IN HEAVEN WITH CHO Kyuhyun**

**Main cast : KyuMin, SiBum, YeWook and EunHae couple.**

**Warning " lil' bit gajelas, typo, GENDERSWITCH**

**DON'T LIKE THE CAST OR PLOT? DO NOT BASH^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Loh Nyuk, emangnya BabyKyu kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Mwo? BabyKyu? " Mendadak rasanya isi perut Eunhyuk mau keluar semua. Mual sekali. "Jadi maksudmu, pria yang kamu sebut-sebut hantu itu si Kyuhyun?"

"Memangnya kenapa sih Nyuk?" Ryeowook jadi penasaran. Soalnya siapapun yang melihat garis wajah Eunhyuk yang menegang juga pasti penasaran setengah mati.

Eunhyuk mencoba mencari kalimat paling mudah untuk menjelaskan semuanya di hadapan wanita dua puluh tahun yang teramat sangat polos beserta dua orang gadis lainya yang antusias sekali menatapnya. "Begini Sungminnie-ku sayang, Kyuhyun itu bukan pria baik-baik, dia berbahaya" Mata Eunhyuk mendelik kea rah dua lainya yang duduk dibelakang Sungmin. Mengisyaratkan pada Kibum dan Ryeowook - yang duduk dibelakang Sungmin untuk diam. Tidak bertanya apa-apa dulu, dengan isyarat bibir Eunhyuk terlihat berbicara 'nanti kuberitahu alasanya'.

"Berbahaya? Apa dia benar-benar hantu Hyukkie? Atau dia nakal?"

"Bingo! Minnie benar, Kyuhyun itu, anak nakal sekali. Jadi jangan main-main sama dia apalagi mau dipeluk-peluk lagi sama dia, ne? Minnie ngerti kan?" Yapyap. Sungmin mengangguk polos. Oh salahkan paman dan bibi Lee yang memanjakan anaknya sedari kecil dan membuat gadis belia yang cantik ini berotak anak-anak.

Kata-kata Eunhyuk memang singkat tapi Sungmin bisa mencernanya dengan baik (menurut pemikiranya sendiri, sih). Jadi Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk angguk sambil berpikir keras, apa dia harus menjauhi Kyuhyun? Tapi, pria itu terlihat baik baginya. Ia juga sangat menyenangkan dan membuat jantungnya berpacu dengan keras. Tiba-tiba terlintas diotaknya ajaran Eunhyuk beberapa hari lalu.

"_Minnie sayang, kalau suatu saat ketemu namja yang bisa membuat jantungmu berdetak kencang dan kamu memikirkanya terus, artinya kamu menyukainya" _Sungmin ingat betul kata-kata ini karena Eunhyuk menyuruhnya untuk mengingat kalimat sakti itu. Karena memang benar Kyuhyun membuat jantungnya berdetak beberapa kali lipat lebih kencang dan ia sendiri tidak bisa berhenti menceritakan tentang sosok itu, ah ini namanya cinta kan? Iya kan? Kata Hyukjae lagi, "_kalau sedang jatuh cinta, ya dekati saja! Kenapa harus ragu?"_

_Aku menyukainya, aku tidak perlu ragu kan?_ Batin Sungmin dalam hati.

**~KyuMin~**

Pulang dari rumah Sungmin, tiga orang lainya memutuskan untuk berkumpul di sebuah kedai ice cream yang berjarak beberapa puluh meter dari rumah Sungmin. Alih-alih gossip, ketiganya duduk melingkar sambil menjilati ice cream masing-masing.

"Katakan deh Hyuk, ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

Eunhyuk menjilati bibirnya perlahan. "tau namja sialan itu kan?"

"Aih nugu? Kyuhyun?"

"Bukan, mantan pacarku" Jawabnya

"Yang tidak mau kau sebut namanya itu Hyukkie? Wookie, maksudnya itu Donghae!" Terang Kibum tentu sambil menggoda Eunhyuk.

"Oh." Ryeowook manggut-manggut. Eunhyuk memang sangat membenci nama itu. teramat sangat hingga membuatnya bahkan tidak mau mendengarnya apalagi menyebutnya. "Iya, ada apa dengan dia?"

Seraya tersenyum kecut Eunhyuk menjawab "Iya, Kyuhyun itu temanya Dongh….. ah apapun nama namja itu" ia melanjutkan "Dia itu, sama brengseknya dengan Donghae, oh tidak. Bahkan bisa dua kali lipat" tuturnya berapi-api.

"mwo? Dua kali lipat! Coba jelaskan!"

"iya, pokoknya aku tidak tahu spesifiknya tapi setahuku, Kyuhyun itu sudah memacari setengah yeoja yeoja keren di kampus kita!"

"Wah bahaya! Bahaya!" Ryeowook mengguncang-guncang lengan dua orang yang duduk berdekatan denganya itu. "Kita harus jauhkan namja seperti itu dari si polos Sungmin!"

Kibum mengangguk-angguk. Diantara ketiganya, yang paling diandalkan menjaga Sungmin adalah dirinya, namun kemudian ada sorot sedih muncul dari kedua matanya "Tapi.. aku kan harus pergi ke Paris… bagaimana dengan Minnie?"

"Serahkan saja padaku!" keuda orang lainya menggeleng. "Ah kenapa tidak?"

"Bisa-bisa, Sungmin akan berubah menjadi gadis dengan kadar ke yadongan seratus persen jika bersamamu, oke, Wookie. Kamu saja, ne?" Ryeowook mengangguk angguk dengan sikap bijaksana., kedua tanganya dilipat di dada "Baiklah Kim Kibum, saya tidak akan mengecewakan anda"

Kibum mengangguk senang. Setidaknya, Ryeowook bisa diandalkan, selain kemampuan memasaknya yang sudah tidak di ragukan lagi gadis itu juga pandai memerintah. Mungkin juga itu semua karena diantara mereka hanya Ryeowook lah yang memiliki sifat keibuan. Jadi meninggalkan seorang Sungmin dengan Ryeowook bukan pilihan yang buruk. Buruk itu jika Sungmin dibiarkan terkontaminasi Eunhyuk. Pernah sekali Sungmin menginap di rumah Eunhyuk dan gadis itu langsung diajak menonton porno seharian. Dan sampai seminggu, Sungmin yang polos selalu menceritakan setiap detik adegan yang ditontonya kepada semua orang yang ia ajak ngobrol. Polos sekali bukan?

**~YeWook~**

_Sesusah apa sih?_

Kim Ryeowook terus-terusan berfikir mengenai Sungmin selagi merebus air untuk ramen-nya. Setelah pulang dari kedai ice cream mendadak perutnya lapar dan sialnya, persediaan makananya habis. Padahal ia adalah penganut ajaran makanan sehat. Stock ramen yang bertumpuk-tumpuk di lemari penyimpananya bukan miliknya, tapi milik Yesung yang teramat sangat cinta dengan makanan instant, sebenarnya sih, sudah berkali-kali Ryeowook menasihatinya agar meninggalkan makanan tidak sehat itu, tapi, Yesung selalu saja beralasan bahwa sejak dia jadi artis ia selalu menjaga makananya, hanya di rumah Ryeowook yang tertutup-lah ia bisa menyantap ramen tanpa perlu dimarahi manager atau ahli gizinya.

Ah, ia jadi merindukan sosok pria yang gemar sekali selca sambil menggunakan kacamata untuk promosi toko Why Style barunya. sedang apa ya Yesung sekarang? Well, memang sangat sulit untuk bisa bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya itu. Yesung seorang penyanyi terkenal yang beberapa albumnya sudah meledak di pasaran. Tentu sangat sulit untuk menemuinya apalagi sekarang ia sedang sibuk dengan single barunya.

Setelah matang, diangkatnya panci ramen dan ditaruhnya panci kuningan itu diatas tumpukan buku-buku yang sudah disiapkanya. Lalu dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan-nya ia mengambil ramen diatas panci dengan sumpit lalu mengunyahnya dengan cepat.

_Nyam..nyam..nyam…__ enak sekali..._

Ia menikmati sepanci besar ramen sendirian dengan lahapnya. Jujur saja, ia sudah melupakan rasanya memakan mie instant sejak ia memutuskan hidup sehat. Oh rasanya lezat sekali seperti di surga. Sesumpit, dua sumpit, rasanya kenikmatan meleleh di mulutnya dan ia semakin lahap menyantap ramen yang tingga setengah.

"Wookie, jangan habiskan stock-ku, ne?" Ryeowook menoleh, suara itu, suara yang di rindukanya, Yesung sudah berdiri didepan pintu sambil melepaskan topi besar , kacamata hitam dan scarf yang melilit di lehernya, alih-alih takut ketangkap basah para fans, Yesung segera menutup pintu apatermen Ryeowook dengan cepat.

"YESUNG OPPAAAA!" pekiknya girang. Ia langsung berlari dan memeluk namja tampan itu. "Kenapa lama sekali, sih?" gerutunya.

"Hem mianhae" Yesung mengecup keningnya perlahan. "beberapa hari ini aku sibuk dengan pembuatan Ost. Perusahaan tidak memberiku waktu keluar sedikitpun"

Yesung menatap wajah Ryeowook yangterlihat agak kurus. Ia sangat merindukan Ryeowook, merindukanya setengah mati tapi juga sangat sulit untuk menemui gadis yang dipacarina diam-diam. Karena album barunya meledak, ia selalu disorot media dan ia tidak mau hubunganya ini ketahuan public.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, apa Oppa mau juga?" Tawar ryeowook.

"tentu saja aku mau! Cepat buatkan, dua porsi ya, untukku!" perintahnya lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas sbeuah sofa. Ryeowook terlihat begitu lucu saat mengenakan apron-nya. Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang suami – istri. Oh Kim Ryeowook, rasanya yesung ingin segera menikahimu dengan tatapan 'laparnya' itu.

**~KyuMin~**

Kyuhyun sedang sibuk dengan bola basketnya ketika Sungmin – perlahan berjalan dan duduk disebuah kursi yang menghadap ke arahnya. Kedua lenganya sibuk mendribble sementara kakinya berkordinasi berlari meuju ring. Ia begitu mempesona, tubuhnya yang putih seperti bercahaya di bawah terpaan sinar matahari, membuat Sungmin sampai refleks menepuk kedua tanganya ketika Kyuhyun berhasil memasukkan bola ke dalam ring.

"Kyuhyuuuuunn.. Kyaaaaa" Di sudut lapangan yang lain, ternyata ada juga banyak fans-fans Kyuhyun yang lain. Beberapa diantaranya sampai berteriak histeris ketika Kyuhyun melambai kea rah mereka, Kyuhyun sudah seperti artis saja disni. Bagaimana tidak? Semua orang memujanya, ia begitu sempurna dan keren. Sedikit rasa kecewa terselip di hati kecilnya. Pria itu - Kyuhyun tidak menoleh ke arahnya, sama sekali tidak. Jadi perlahan ia berjalan lunglai melangkah menjauhi lapangan. Yah mungkin Kyuhyun memang tidak melihatnya, Mungkin.

"Kyuhyunnie keren banget sih!" berbagai pujian keluar dari gadis-gadis genit yang sayup-sayup terdengar di telinganya. Malas sekali mendengarnya jadi ia memutuskan untuk cepat-cepat berlari menghindar.

"Lee Sungmin! Tunggu!" teriak seseorang yang berlari kearahnya lalu menggandeng tanganya.

Sungmin menoleh, sepasang mata langsung berhadapan langsung denganya. Mata itu milik Kyuhyun dan sekarang beberapa pasang mata lainya juga menoleh kearah mereka. Keduanya kemudian berdiri diam, tidak ada yang berani memulai pembicaraan sementara fans Kyuhyun yang lain malah berteriak lebih keras lagi. Sepuluh jari saling menggenggam, walaupun diam tidak ada yang memulai untuk melepaskan.

"Dengar ya semuanya, dia yeojachingguku yang baru jadi kalian tidak perlu menggangguku lagi!" maki Kyuhyun yang sudah muak dengan gadis-gadis genit dihadapanya.

"Ayo Minnie! Kita pergi dari sini"

Dengan cueknya sekarang Kyuhyun mengandeng tangan Sungmin lebih keras dan membawanya jari Kyuhyun membimbingnya berjalan keluar lalu berhenti di sebuah taman yang cukup sepi. Sungmin merasakan jantungnya yang dag-dig-dug berdegup kencang saat Kyuhyun menatapnya dalam-dalam. Sementara sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, rasa aneh dalam tubuhnya bereaksi dan membuat pipi mulusnya memerah.

"Minnie…" Panggil Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat dagu Sungmin. Wajah itu begitu cantik, dengan pipinya yang memerah dan bibirnya yang begitu menggoda dan membuat Kyuhyun terpana untuk beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya mengumpulkan segenap tenaga untuk berbicara lagi.

"Maafin Kyunnie soal tadi ya…"

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya "memangnya kenapa Kyu?"

"ngg.. itu soal bilang kalau Minnie pacarnya Kyunnie"" jawabnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala yang sebenarnya tidak sama sekali gatal.

Sungmin tertawa kecil. "hem.. Minnie Cuma dipakai untuk menghindari cewek-cewek itu ya Kyu?" ucapnya sedih dengan bibir yang di pout-kan. Haiiish menggoda nafsu birahi Kyuhyun saja.

"haha, kata siapa?" Kyuhyun mendelik "aku serius kok"

"Se..serius?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan menggengam tangan Sungmin yang terasa dingin. "Iya aku serius, Minnie mau kan jadi pacarku?" Pacar? Ini pertama kalinya ada yang menyatakan perasaan kepadanya. Oh yes! Tentu saja jawabanya IYA! Ne! Okay!

"Minnie mau? Nggak akan nyesel dengan pilihan Minnie kan?" Sungmin mengangguk riang lalu menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Kyu, mulai sekarang kita pacaran kan? Aku sama Kyuhyunnie"

"tentu saja" Balas Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat jari kelingkingnya lalu mengaitkan satu sama lain. "Aku sama Minnie mulai sekarang jadian!"

"Ini rumahku"  
Sungmin menyalakan lampu ruang tamunya sementara Kyuhyun melangkah masuk. Gila. Baru kali ini ia masuk ke dalam rumah yang sebagian besar terdapat boneka dimana-mana. Juga dengan wallpaper yang berwarna pink menyala.

"Sungminnie.. punya adik ya?" Tanya Kyuhyun lalu merangkul baru yeoja yang resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu.

"Enggak, memangnya kenapa?" balasnya lalu melepas lengan Kyuhyun yang melingkar di bahunya. "oh iya, Kyu mau minum apa? Minnie cumin punya cola sama susu strawberry nih"

"Hem.. apapun yang Minnie buat Kyu minum kok chagi" Chagi.. wow rasanya Sungmin mau melayang ke udara lalu terhempas di pangkuan Kyuhyun (loh apa ini?)

Kyuhyun tertawa geli ketika Sungmin mulai masuk dapur dan menggunakan sandal ruanganya yang berwarna pink dan terdapat bulu-bulu plus boneka kelinci di depanya. Ia baru sadar kalau pacar barunya itu mungkin sebenarnya gadis kecil berusia 10 tahun.

Tak beberapa lama Sungmin muncul dengan membawa nampan berisi segelas susu yang ditaruhnya di gelas yang lagi-lagi, berwarna pink. Hallo, siapapun silahkan bawa Kyuhyun keluar dari taman kanak-kanak ini.

Mereka berbincang cukup lama. Banyak sekali topic yang dibicarakan dan banyak hal yang dipelajari keduanya tentang kehidupan keduanya, pula. Karena pada dasarnya sampai saat ini, bisa dibilang mereka tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain dengan jarak yang intens. Kyuhyun hanya mengenal Sungmin sebagai gadis polos yang berperilaku anak SD sementara yang Sungmin tahu hanyalah pria itu, seorang hantu yang ditemuinya di kamar mandi memang merupakan pangeran yang dikirimkan tuhan untuknya.

Selagi Sungmin terus berceloteh Kyuhyun hanya menatap sosok cantik di hadapanya. Gadis yang sama sekali tidak mirip Seohyun dan mampu mengocok-ngocok pikiranya. Gadis yang berkelakuan bocah sementara Seohyun sangat dewasa. Gadis yang aegyo dengan bibir tipisnya dan gayanya yang menggemaskan. Gadis yang..

Tanpa babibu,kemudian diciumnya bibir mungil itu. baunya odol anak-anak dan sangat manis. Sementara Sungmin dengan agak malu memejamkan matanya, membiarkan Kyuhyun berlaku semaunya pada bibirnya. Ia teringat ajaran kedua Eunhyuk. _"Kalau kau punya pacar, biarkan saja dia menciumu sampai dia puas! Lalu ceritakan padaku! Hahaha" _oke, jadi sekarang bisa dilihat seorang Lee Sungmin, dengan malu-malu memejamkan matanya dan Cho Kyuhyun, yang mulai menggigit bibir bawah Sungmin dengan nafsu.

"Kyu.. Sakit.." Erang Sungmin saat Kyuhyun menggigitnya. Perih.

Kyuhyun melepaskan bibirnya yang masih merindukan bibir Sungmin "Wae?"

Sungmin menyeka darah yang beraada di bibir bawahnya perlahan, air mata turun dengan sendirinya. Ini pengalaman pertamanya dan begitu enak walaupun bibirnya perih sekali. "tidak apa-apa kok Kyu, ayo lanjutkan lagi, enak!"

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun menyeringai kecil. "Ayo kita lanjutkan lagi Minnie"

Sungmin begitu gugup sampai meremas bagian bawah kaosnya sendiri. Sebenarnya perasaanya sangat tidak enak sekarang, takut. Tapi apa daya, memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang tersenyum dan membuatnya kaku sudah membuatnya semaput akut. Jujur saja, baru beberapa kali dalam hidupnya ia merasa deg-degan nggak karuan dan semua itu karena Kyuhyun seorang.

Sekarang Kyuhyun bermain agak halus, dirapatkanya dulu tubuh keduanya dan perlahan jari kemarinya menyentuh dagu Sungmin dan menempelkanya ke arah miliknya. Ia tidak mau terburu-buru- takut mangsanya itu malah kabur dan menghindar. Dibiarkanya Sungmin mendekat kearahnya dan melumatnya perlahan.

"Kyu.. apa ini sakit?" gumam Sungmin sambil menggigit perlahan bibir Kyuhyun yang sepertinya enak.

"Tidak apa-apa chagi... ayolah, bite me as long as you want"

Sungmin terlihat ragu lalu menarik nafas panjang seakan mau melahirkan, sedikit demi sedikit mulutnya keluar dari milik Kyuhyun lalu malah mendekatkan giginya bibir namja februari itu. Digigitnya perlahan seakan mengunyah jelly, kenyal dan basah. Hanya saja, ia tidak mendapatkan sedikitpun rasa manis disana.

Cukup lama, sekitar sepuluh menit Kyuhyun membiarkan Sungmin bermain. Gadis itu sudah sedikit tidak kaku lagi setelah banyak bertanya dan diajari Kyuhyun yang super yadong.

Sedikit ada rasa tidak tega saat menatap Sungmin yang innocent. Ia sadar, mungkin ia akan menghancurkan Sungmin setelah ini, ia memang sudah banyak bersama dan melakukan banyak hal dengan perempuan lain diluar sana, tapi mungkin, bagi yeoja ini, yang ada disampingnya, mungkin ini yang pertama kali. Hati kecilnya mencoba menahan diri- mati-matian ia menoleh kearah lain dan tak melirik Sungmin yang masih terdiam. Tapi hawa nafsunya sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi, ia...

**~SiBum~**

"Seharusnya kita sudah sampai di hotel sekarang", tapi malah begini" Keluh Siwon

Tapi sial bagi keduanya sekarang- terjebak dalam hujan badai yang cukup deras dan cuaca yang buruk. Bukanya mereka bodoh dan tidak menelfon pihak hotel untuk menjemputnya, tapi sayang sekali dengan cuaca seperti ini tidak ada satupun kendaraan yang berani menentang bahaya.

Siwon membiarkan Kibum bersandar dibahunya dan memejamkan mata. Perjalanan dari Korea ke Paris melelahkan serta membuat jantung serasa mau copot saat pesawat akan mendarat di badai hujan. Siwon lelah—tapi berusaha kuat untuk Kibum. sementara wanita itu beristirahat sejenak sambil sesekali memegangi segelas kopi hangat dan menggesek-gesekkan kedua tanganya, Siwon memilih untuk memandang ke sekitar. Banyak juga orang yang menanti hujan reda, sama seperti mereka. Bahkan karena kursi tunggu yang penuh, beberapa diantaranya duduk dilantai dan itu lebih mengenaskan dari mereka.

"Sudahlah Oppa, jangan mengeluh dong, aku senang kok"

"Senang? Empat jam disini senang? Bummie, apa kau serius?" Keluh Siwon. Dasar orang kaya yang tidak pernah susah, sekalinya mengalami nasib sial Siwon terus-terusan mengeluh.

"Setidaknya, kita jadi berduaan seperti ini, kau dan aku, romantis kan?" Kibum tersipu malu. Ia bekata jujur—mereka sudah jarang sekali berduaan. Walaupun dalam kasus seperti ini, Kibum sendiri senang, beristirahat dalam dekapan namja yang dicintainya ditengah hujan, errrr badai maksudnya. Selama ia bersama Siwon semuanya seakan menyenangkan dan indah.

"Hem Benar juga"

Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mengelus punggung Kibum yang tertutupi mantel tebal perlahan. Memiliki yeojachinggu seperti Kibum adalah pilihan yang tepat. Tidak sekalipun Kibum mengeluh, yang ada, daritadi justru dirinya yang seorang namja-lah yang banyak komplain sana-sini.

"Oppa, jujur saja, kau lelah kan?" Tanya Kibum

"Aniyo.. mana mungkin aku lelah hanya perjalanan seperti ini saja" Elaknya, tapi kedua mata lelahnya tidak bisa bohong dan kedua kilat mata Kibum juga bisa merasakanya.

"Kita sudah disini sejak siang... bagaimana kalau kita gantian?" usul Kibum

"M..maksudmu, bagaimana?"

Kibum meengubah posisinya dan duduk bersandar "Sekarang gantian, Oppa yang tidur" ucapnya sambil menarik tubuh kekar Siwon.

"Shiro! Mana mungkin namja beristirahat di bahu yeojanya?" Well, harga diri Siwon sebagai namja seperti dipertaruhkan. Jika mereka melakukanya di tempat tidak ramai, mungkin ia tidak terang-terangan menolak. Tapi, disebuah bandara? Kakinya copot karena pegal-pun ia tidak mau!

"Yatuhan tuan Choi.. ckck untuk apa malu? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, kau bahkan mengigil" Kibum melirik kedua kaki jenjang yang digoyang-goyangkan Siwon agar tetap membuatnya hangat. Namja disampingnya memang seorang gentleman yang tidak perlu diragukan lagi.

"Sudahlah, kalau tidak mau, aku marah loh"

"O..Okay Okay"

Siwon tersentak dan langsung menyandarkan tubuhnya ke bahu Kibum. begitu nyaman, spontan, kedua matanya refleks terpejam, kedua tanganya dimasukkanya kedalam mantel agar tetap hangat, semenata Kibum, tersenyum kecil lalu mengecup kening Siwon saat pria itu sudah setengah tidak sadar.

"Tidurlah Chagi... jaljayo"

**~EunHae~**

Berkali-kali Eunhyuk berganti pakaian. Sebagian berserakan diatas kasur dan sebagian lagi dengan nasib lebih buruk, berhamburan diatas lantai yang sudah tercampur dengan benda yang lain-lain.

"Choco chagi? Lee Choco! Dimana kau!" teriaknya keras bercampur takut anjing kesayanganya mati tertimpa pakaian. Tiba-tiba dari tumpukan BH-nya tersembul seekor anjing kecil yang lucu dengan nafs terengah-engah dan lidah menjulur.

"Disini kau rupanya" Eunhyuk dengan cepat mengangkat piaraanya itu lalu memindahkanya keatas kasur. "ckckck dasar otak mesum! Hebat sekali ya kau bisa ngumpet disitu, dasar"

Eunhyuk lalu membiarkan Choco berguling-guling diatas kasurnya sementara dirinya kembali meyibukkan diri dengan tumpukan pakaianya. Hari ini, tepatnya nanti malam, seorang sahabat baiknya sejak SD berulang tahun, Kim Junsu namanya. Sebenarnya ia sudah menolak datang, tetapi melihat raut kekecewaan dalam wajah lumba-lumba bernama Junsu itu ia jadi tidak tega. Tidak ada teman yang bisa diajaknya datang. Kibum yang sudah pergi ke Paris, Ryeowook yang tidak mau diganggu karena sedang asik bersama pacarnya dan Sungmin yang tidak juga menjawab telefon. Lebih malas lagi karena ia tahu Donghae- sebagai pria populer pasti akan diundang juga.

Apa ia harus terlihat cantik didepan Donghae? Apa ia harus terlihat sexy? Atau justru tampil mengenaskan? Ia tidak tahu. Perlahan tanpa sadar ia mengambil gaun merah marun dari rak, salah satu gaun terbaik miliknya. Apa ia berharap akan dilihat Donghae dengan gaun seperti itu? Entahlah. Ia hanya ingin pria itu memandangnya- sekali saja sebagai wanita. Ia ingin terlihat kuat dan baik-baik saja. Ia mengenakan gaun itu, pas sekali walau tubuhnya sedikit lebih kecil dengan gaun itu semenjak pertama kali dibeli.

Dengan bantuan polesan make-up serta rambutnya yang dibiarkanya tergerai anggun Eunhyuk melangkah keluar rumah dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Hari ini, ia yang biasa menyetir mobil kemana-mana lebih memilih jasa supir keluarganya. Agar terlihat lebih berkelas. Setelah setengah jam perlajanan ia pun sampai juga kesebuah ballroom hotel dimana Junsu mengadakan pestanya.

Cantik, begitu kata orang-orang yang memandangnya penuh kagum. Dan lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa tersenyum canggung. Setelah memberikan kado dan menyapa Junsu yang sedang sibuk dengan tamu lainya, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya disebuah balkon besar yang mengarah ke kolam renang, memandang bagian bahaw hotel yang romantis dengan pemandangan kota di malam hari dengan kerlap-kerlip lampu yang bertaburan bagai bintang dilangit *eaea

"Kau sangat cantik malam ini"

Eunhyuk menoleh, seorang namja dengan tuxedo hitamnya berjalan kearahnya, ia sangat mengenal namja yang menggenggam wine ditanganya dengan senyuman yang khas itu. Pria masa lalu bernama Lee Donghae itu datang kearahnya, seperti yang ia bayangkan.

"Bullshit, katakanlah seperti itu pada yeoja-yeojamu yang lain" Jawab Eunhyuk malas lalu melangkah menjauh.

"Tunggu! Lee Hyukjae!"

Donghae menarik tangan Eunhyuk tepat saat gadis itu akan menjauhinya, dengan kasar ia menarik tangan itu, tangan yang dulu pernah digenggamnya dengan hangat. Tangan gadis yang tulus mencintainya walaupun ia mempermainkan Eunhyuk sedemikian rupa.

"Lepaskan! Sakit!"

"aku tidak perduli" Donghae benar-benar merindukan Eunhyuk dan ketika galau itu meradang Eunhyuk terlihat sangat baik-baik saja dan tidak hancur seperti yang ia rasa. Tentu saja ia marah, apa gadis itu sudah berhasil melupakanya? Apa Eunhyuk sudah memiliki kekasih? Masa bodoh. Ia hanya ingin yeoja yang sedang meronta minta dilepaskan itu kembali menjadi miliknya, lagi.

Dengan kasar ia melumat bibir Eunhyuk, membiarkan gadis itu meronta dan memukul-mukul punggungnya. Eunhyuk menangis, tapi perlahan mengikuti permainan, tangan itu akhirnya mendekap punggung Donghae dan ikut dalam permainanya. Eunhyuk tidak tahu yang ia lakukan itu salah atau tidak, Donghae mempermainkanya atau tidak. Hatinya menolak keras untuk merindukan Donghae tapi bahasa tubuhnya berkata lain.

Donghae melepas ciumanya setelah Eunhyuk melunak, ditatapnya wajah cantik yang perlahan menangis dihadapanya, sepertinya ia benar-benar terlihat sebagai bajingan sekarang.

PLAK!

Dan diakhiri dengan satu tamparan mendarat di pipinya, dibagian kanan.

**TBC**

**Dibulan ramadhan saya tdk bisa membuat adegan NC jadi hasilnya kacau begini, tidak seperti yg saya inginkan untuk membuat NC bagi KyuMin. -_- anyway, Marhaban Ya Ramadhan! Mohon maaf atas segala kesalahan saya dan suami saya Siwon untuk chap ini^^ **


	4. Chapter 4

"Apa kau sudah gila?!" Eunhyuk meringis kesal sambil menatap wajah Donghae nanar, pria itu benar-benar keterlaluan. Sambil menahan tangisan serta rasa malunya yang luar biasa, sekarang beberapa pasang mata dari kejauhan menatap kaget kearah keduanya. "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu malu!"

"ya! Aku memang sudah gila!" Bentak Donghae depresi. "Tapi, aku sungguh-sungguh dengan kalimatku yang satu itu, Lee Hyukjae, kau benar-benar cantik hari ini, apa aku tidak boleh mangatakanya?! hanya itu yang ingin aku ucapkan!"

"Cantik? Jika kau hanya ingin mengatakan itu kau tidak perlu mempermalukanku seperti ini! menciumku? Cih, berapa kali kau memuji yeoja sampai mencium seperti ini? memangnya aku ini apa? kau benar-benar keterlaluan Lee Donghae, belum puaskah kau menhancurkanku? Apakah kau sangat membenciku sampai kau mempermalukanku begini? Kukira, kau akan berubah, aku tidak berharap kita akan bersama lagi, tapi setidaknya kuharap kau tidak akan memperlakukanku seperti sampah, atau sekedar berteman dan menganggap semua ini tidak pernah ada. Tapi, hari ini yang kudapat malah kebalikanya, Aku membencimu!"

"Hyukjae! Tunggu!"

Terlambat, yeoja cantik itu langsung berlari keluar ruangan dengan gaun yang sedikit disingkapnya. Ia sudah tidak perduli dengan mascara yang meleleh membasahi matanya dan wajahnya yang terlihat acak-acakan, ia juga tidak perduli dengan namja tampan yang mengejarnya dari jauh. Yang ia inginkan hanya pulang- keputusanya datang ke pesta Junsu seakan malapetaka besar yang membuatnya makin terseret jauh dalam lingkaran nista. Bodoh, harusnya dari awal ia tidak datang saja. Harusnya ia tidur saja dirumah atau mengurusi Chocho saja dirumah, _benar-benar sia-sia._

Sementara itu Donghae yang berdiri di ambang gerbang hanya bisa menatap jauh mobil Eunhyuk yang sudah melaju, tidak tahu berbuat apa karena ia serba salah. Mengejar Eunhyuk juga percuma- yang ada ia pasti akan makin membencinya. Diam disini juga salah karena ia tahu ia sudah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri—didepan semua orang yang selama ini memuja-muja dirinya.

"Hae-ah? Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Eoh?"

Park Yoochun menhampirinya sambil menyodorkan segelas minuman padanya. Yoochun adalah namjachingu Junsu, sang putri semalam yang kebetulan juga dekat denganya, namja itu tampan sekali, dengan gayanya yang cool dan terkenal playboy, sama sepertinya. Walau kini Yoochun mengaku tobat akibat tergila-gila dengan Kim Junsu yang memiliki suara sangat indah itu.

"Minumlah dulu, kau terlihat ngos-ngosan seperti itu, ada apa, Hae? Kudengar dari dalam semua orang membicarakanmu loh, apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya dengan bahasa yang santai, seperti biasanya.

"Chunnie, kumohon jangan membahas ini lagi, aku benar-benar depresi, sudah ya? Aku pulang dulu, suasana hatiku benar-benar tidak enak"

Donghae hanya membalas tangan Yoochun yang melingkar dibahunya dengan senyum tipis lalu meninggalkan tempat acara. Ini semua salahnya, ia terlalu terburu-buru, bukanya baikan dengan Eunhyuk seperti rencana awalnya, ia malah harus menerima sebuah hadiah berupa tamparan dan sang gadis yang semakin jauh darinya.

_Oh sial, telanlah pil pahit itu, Lee Donghae._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**7 MINUTES IN HEAVEN WITH CHO Kyuhyun**

**Main cast : KyuMin, SiBum, YeWook and EunHae couple.**

**Warning " lil' bit gajelas, typo, GENDERSWITCH**

**DON'T LIKE THE CAST OR PLOT? DO NOT BASH^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ada sensasi meledak-ledak saat ia meletakkan kedua lengan Sungmin melingkar di pinggulnya sendiri. Sementara yeoja itu hanya diam mengikuti gerakan tanganya yang merapatkan tubuh Sungmin dalam dekapanya. Baiklah, ini bukan pertama atau yang kedua baginya—sudah banyak kok korban-korban seorang Cho Kyuhyun, tapi yang satu ini berbeda, ia seolah mengajarkan semuanya kepada Sungmin, dari awal sampai akhir. Rasanya memang sungguh lucu melihat gadis aegyo dihadapanya ini terlihat begitu polos dan mengiyakan saja apa yang ia perintahkan.

"Waeyo Kyuhyunnie? Mengapa melepaskan peganganmu?" Tanya Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun mulai merenggangkan peganganya, pria itu kemudan tersentak dari lamunanya.

"a—aniyo" Jawabnya gugup.

"Aku suka Kyunnie peluk" Sungmin menunjukkan deretan gigi-giginya yang putih bersih.  
"seperti adegan drama yang kutonton semalam saat seorang namja memeluk yeojanya penuh kasih sayang"

Kasih sayang? Lee Sungmin, bukankah gadis itu sama seperti yeoja-yeoja lain yang menginginkanya? Apa Sungmin tidak sadar saat itu sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin menerkamnya? Kyuhyun lagi-lagi hanya bisa menelan ludah saat dua buah benda yang menonjol ditubuh Sungmin menempel kuat di dadanya. _Gadis dihadapanya ini, memang benar-benar berbeda_, ia tidak sama dengan mantan-mantan pacarnya yang terdahulu. Seolah, Sungmin memiliki sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki semua mantanya, ketulusan. Kyuhyun memang namja yang bisa dibilang sudah ter-cap sebagai bajingan di sekolah, tapi, salahkan juga para mantan pacarnya yang menempel padanya semata-mata hanya karena fisik dan hartanya yang melimpah. Jadi wajarkan jika ia mempermainkan mereka semua juga? Sementara Sungmin, gadis itu sangat bertolak belakang-dengan kelakuanya yang mirip anak-anak serta perangainya yang riang dan polos membuatnya tidak sampai hati untuk mempermainkan Sungmin juga seperti deretan nama lainya yang pernah menjadi mantan kekasihnya.

Sungmin sangat cantik, namun cenderung menutup dirinya. Bukan berarti gadis ini tidak bergaul, mendengar cerita dari Donghae yang pernah berpacaran dengan sahabat Sungmin, gadis itu memang barang suci, ia tidak pernah bergaul dengan namja manapun, sifatnya yang polos membuat sahabat-sahabatnya menjauhkan dirinya dari laki-laki yang mau mendekatinya, sifatnya yang baik dan tidak bisa menolak juga membuatnya spesial. Dan dari cerita-cerita lainya yang didapat, bisa dipastikan memang benar Sungmin begitu spesial dan berbeda. Tentu juga ia bisa memastikan bahwa semua yang sudah didapatnya dari Sungmin—merupakan yang pertama bagi yeoja itu.

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin lekat-lekat lalu memperhatikan bibir Sungmin dengan seksama. Perlahan ia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan sedikit menunduk menghadap wajah Sungmin yang entah mengapa begitu terlihat cantik, tubuhnya dengan refleks mendekat, bukanya spontan melumat bibir plum ini dengan hawa nafsu otot wajahnya malah mengarahkan ia untuk mendekat dan mengecup kening Sungmin perlahan.

"Minnie.." Kyuhyun menunjuk bibir Sungmin yang begitu menggodanya dengan jari telunjuknya. "Kau harus berjanji satu hal padaku"

"Apa itu?"

"Bibir ini... tubuhmu... semuanya milikmu.."

"Semuanya hanya milikku, jadi jangan biarkan namja lain menyentuhnya, selain aku" ucap Kyuhyun mempertegas daerah kekuasaanya.

.

Kampus heboh!

Sang cassanova bernama Cho Kyuhyun, lagi-lagi memiliki pacar baru. Sebenarnya ini sudah hal biasa mengingat kebiasaanya yang sering berganti-ganti pacar, tapi kali ini berbeda, wanita yang menjadi pendampingnya tidak bisa dibilang sexy atau menarik sama sekali. Ia memacari seorang Aegyo seperti Sungmin—yang notabene terkenal karena kebaikan hati dan kepolosanya. Ketika Sungmin masuk ke dalam kampusnya sambil melangkah riang seperti biasanya, beberapa menatapnya kasihan. Mereka tahu, anak baik itu akan dipermainkan juga, sama seperti yang lainya. Jika saja ia Jessica yang centil atau Sunny yang terkenal cantik tapi judesnya bukan main mereka pasti akan bersikap biasa saja, tapi kali ini? target sang evil adalah seseorang yang sebaik Sungmin. Pria itu memang benar-benar keterlaluan.

Namja tampan dengan kaus lengan panjang hitamnya itu sibuk memfokuskan dirinya pada Sungmin yang kini dirangkulnya hangat. Dihiraukanya tatapan-tatapan aneh dari beberapa orang yang menatap mereka berdua, semakin mendapat tekanan namja itu semakin mempererat rangkulanya. _Masa bodoh dengan mereka semua_, batinya dalam hati.

"Kenapa semua orang menatap kita, Kyu? A-aku.. jadi tidak enak"

"Itu semua karena kamu begitu cantik hati ini, Minnie" Jawab Kyuhyun santai kemudian berbelok ke ujung koridor

"B..benarkah?" Tanya Sungmin ragu.

"Mana mungkin aku bohong, chagi? Kau memang sangat cantik, jadi jangan biarkan namja lain melihat kecantikanmu, ne? Hanya aku yang boleh bilang Minnie cantik" Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mencolek ujung hidung Sungmin dengan jari telunjuknya yang panjang itu. "Minnie.. sebentar lg kelasku mulai, aku pergi dulu, ne? Sampai jumpa nanti sore"

"Baiklah, bye Kyu!"

Sungmin menatap namja itu yang dari belakang melambai ke arahnya. Ternyata, seperti yang dibilang orang-orang sebelumnya, ternyata jatuh cinta begitu indah.

Ia masuk ke kelasnya dengan wajah riang gembira, sambil mencari-cari dua sahabatnya ia memilih duduk disebuah kursi bagian depan yang sudah menjadi kursinya selama satu semester. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sungmin yang terlihat begitu ceria, yeoja yang masuk kedalam ruanganya sambil menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan scarf dan kacamata hitam terlihat sangat acak-acakan. Ia Lee Hyukjae.

"Hyukkie.. apa yang terjadi?"

Eunhyuk melepaskan lilitan scarf yang sedari tadi sungguh membuatnya gerah, juga kacamata hitam yang benar-benar mencolok perhatian itu, kemudian terlihatlah seluruh bagian wajahnya yang pucat dengan bagian mata yang sembab—bahkan terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

"Hyukkie kenapa? Apa Chocho sakit?" tanya Sungmin panik begitu menyadaru sahabatnya itu benar-benar kelihatan aneh.

"Aniyo, bukan itu.."

Eunhyuk membenamkan kepalanya ditumpukan tas Sungmin dan miliknya yang tergeletak diatas meja. Mood-nya hari ini benar-benar sangat buruk karena kejadian semalam. Ia bahkan tidak tidur dan menangis semalaman, bahasa kerenya, Galau.

Sungguh, jika saja hari ini ia tidak memiliki test penting ia akan memilih melanjutkan tangisan penyesalanya di rumah, lalu pergi berbelanja sesuka hati untuk menenangkan fikiranya. Oh, atau mungkin ia harus pergi ke club untuk bersenang-senang, seandainya saja ada Kibum disini, tentu saja ia bisa bercerita sesuka hati dan meminta solusi, atau jika ada Ryeowook yang sekarang bolos, setidaknya gadis manis itu akan dengan senang hati membuatkanya kue-kue untuk menenangkan hatinya. Sayang sekali, yang tersisa hanya seorang Lee Sungmin yang bahkan tidak mengerti apa-apa.

"Aku.. tidak enak badan Minnie-ah, bolehkah aku tidur disini?" Eunhyuk merapatkan tubuhnya dalam dekapan Sungmin. Menangis semalaman selain membuat wajahnya awut-awutan juga membuat kepalanya serasa berdenyut-denyut. Pada akhirnya, ia tertidur juga. Sangat pulas seakan bagian paha Sungmin merupakan bantal yang begitu empuk dan nyaman.

**~YeWook~**

Cuaca hari ini sungguh menyegarkan, matahari tidak bersinar terlalu terik dan kondisi jalanan yang tidak begitu padat seperti hari-hari biasanya. Minggu pagi, pejalan kaki di kota Seoul memang tidak sebanyak biasanya, hanya terlihat beberapa orang yang melintasi jalanan-jalanan bersih itu dengan kesibukanya masing-masing, termasuk sepasang kekasih yang sedang melintas, keduanya sempurna- sama-sama cantik dan tampan. Sang gadis terlihat begitu manis dengan kaus putihnya serta scarf yang melilit bagian leher hingga wajahnya hingga hanya matanya saja yang terlihat. walaupun begitu, dengan rambutnya yang terurai dan make-up yang tidak terlalu tebal saja sudah menegaskan kecantikanya yang membuat beberapa namja melirik. Ia melingkarkan tanganya di pinggang seorang namja yang juga terlihat sangat misterius dengan jacket tebal berwarna hitam serta masker yang menutupi wajahnya juga. Keduanya berjalan dengan cepat—seakan takut beberapa pejalan kaki menyadari keduanya.

"Haruskah kita begini. Hufff.." Ryeowook menghela nafasnya, "Masa mau jalan berdua saja harus segala dengan atribut seperti ini?"

Ia menunjuk bagian wajahnya yang tertutup, perlahan, sang namja membuka maskernya, tidak sampai terlihat seluruh bagian wajahnya, ia melakukanya semata-mata hanya agar suaranya dengan jelas bisa terdengar yeoja disampingnya.

"Maafkan aku, nae Wookie, jeongmal mianhaeyo"

Yesung mengacak rambut Ryeowook perlahan, sementara yeoja itu hanya tersenyum simpul. Kemudian mereka melanjutkan lagi perjalanan mereka menuju halte bus yang terlihat sepi.

Alih-alih ingin berpacaran layaknya orang biasa, keduanya memutuskan untuk berpergian berdua. Yesung menghadiahkan kesempatan berharga ini hanya untuk Ryeowook berhubung jadwal-nya hari ini kosong, untuk pertama kalinya selama mereka memutuskan menjadi sepasang kekasih, ia benar-benar mencintai Ryeowook hingga menuruti permintaan gila-nya yang menantang. Jalan-jalan ke taman hiburan, pergi naik bus, memakan makanan pinggir jalan, photo box, dan serangkaian kegiatan lainya yang begitu 'menantang' dan'memacu adrenalin' Yesung sebagai seorang SuperStar.

Keduanya telah sampai, selagi menunggu bus, Yesung mengeluarkan handphone dari sakunya dan mengajak Ryeowook foto bersama.

"Hah? Foto? Lagi?"

"Ya, memangnya kenapa chagi?"

"Oppa, masa setiap menit kita harus foto-foto segala sih? Aku maluuu" yap benar, Semenjak debut ia bahkan tidak pernah memiliki waktu luang untuk sekedar bermain bersama teman-temanya. Jadi, segala kesempatan yang ada harus dimanfaakan dan diabadikan, begitu prinsip hidup seorang Yesung yang begitu terkurung di sangkar emas.

Tak lama bus datang dan keduanya masuk kedalam sambil berpegangan tangan. Beberapa menatap kearah mereka dengan tatapan aneh, terutama pada remaja yang duduk di bangku depan. Sementara karena merasa tidak ada yang memperhatikan bangku belakang, merekapun duduk saja disana, Ryeowook menghadap ke jendela sedangkan Yesung berada tepat disampingnya lalu menggenggamnya tanganya erat

Sungguh, Ryeowook benar-benar menikmati hari ini sampai rasanya waktu begitu cepat, tertidur di pelukan hangat Yesung lalu tiba-tiba saja mereka sudah sampai. Hari ini, namja dengan kepala yang agak besar itu membelai wajahnya dan membangunkanya dengan halus.

Keduanya turun, berjalan sedikit ke loket lalu masuk ke dalam. Sepertinya, ini akan sangat menyenangkan. Ryeowook berjalan berjingkat-jingkat diikuti Yesung dari belakang yang sibuk sendiri memasukkan kembalian uang tiket ke dalam dompetnya yang berisi hampir sejuta won itu.

"Oppa! Ayo kita coba itu!" baru masuk saja yeoja itu sudah menariknya naik sebuah permainan yang bernama 'giant swing'. Melirik beberapa orang yang baru turun dari sana dan seorang namja yang lansung memuntahkan isi makananya di depan wahana itu membuat Yesung begidik ngeri, hiiiy.

"itu, b..baiklah, ayo"

Mereka naik, oke, Yesung bukanlah namja pemberani seperti kelihatanya. Kenyataanya adalah ia tidak suka keramaian dan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya pusing dengan cepat. Namun, demi Ryeowook-nya tercinta dan ajakan Ryeowook-nya tercinta yang tidak bisa ditolak membuatnya seperti sapi yang dicocok hidungnya. _Biarlah, sekali-sekali ia kan harus membuat yeoja itu senang. Kapan lagi ia bisa memanjakan yeojachinggunya?_

"Oppa! Bagaimana dengan yang itu? Sepertinya menantang, ayo!"

"Oppa, kita naik roller coaster yang itu yuk!"

"Waah Oppa, katanya rumah hantu disini, loh! Ayo kita cobaaaa!"

Belum juga rasa mual di perutnya hilang Ryeowook yang begitu antusias lagi-lagi menariknya ke sebuah wahana lain yang tidak kalah menakutkan, atau bahkan memusingkan.

"Oppa, waeyo? Pusing ya?" selidik Ryeowook saat menoleh kesamping dan memperhatikan perubahan wajah Yesung.

"Aniyo, mari kita mengantri!"

"Oppa bohong.. oppa pusing kan? Bilang saja oppa, tidak apa-apa, kita bisa duduk dulu kok" Tapi, seorang namja tidak boleh mengakui kekalahanya, bukan? Nah itu pula yang terlintas di otak Yesung. Ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah apalagi mengecewakan Ryeowook.

"Kim Ryeowook, apa sih yang kamu bicarakan? Heum? Aku baik-baik saja, ayo kita mengantri lagi!"

Ryeowook hanya manggut-manggut setelah dirasanya Yesung mulai bersemangat lagi. Dengan penyangkalan Yesung barusan justru awal dari malapetaka baru untuknya sendiri. Gadis itu terus-terusan mengajaknya ke permainan-permainan yang berbahaya dan membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati.

Sepertinya hari ini ia benar-benar melihat sisi lain Ryeowook, gadis itu, tidak terlihat seperti pacarnya yang begitu lembut dan lemah gemulai, ia juga punya jiwa petualang—atau apapun Yesung menyebutnya, selama ini, Ryeowook dimatanya begitu kalem dan manis, padahal, ia berharap sekali Ryeowook akan ketakutan setengah mati lalu memeluknya erat-erat setiap saat, ia bahkan sudah merencanakan akan masuk ke rumah hantu, membuat Wookie ketakutan setengah mati lalu menggelayut manja dalam pelukanya. Tapi ia benar-benar salah dan pilihan taman bermain begitu buruk. Semua memang sudah ia naiki, tapi benaar-benar kebalikan dari apa yang ia bayangkan sebelum kesini. Ah, rasanya ia ingin mengutuk managernya yang menceritakan pengalaman bersama istrinya ketika pergi ke taman hiburan seperti ini, benar-benar tidak seperti yang diceritakan.

**~KyuMin~**

"Kudengan kau ditampar kemarin, benarkah?"

Donghae benar-benar tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk. Namja keren itu hanya fokus pada permainan basket-nya sendiri, walaupun lagi-lagi, semua tembakanya meleset.

"Yak! Jawab aku!"

"Apa yang harus kujawab, sih? Kau kan sudah dengar sendiri dari orang-orang, ya, benar aku ditampar Hyukjae kemarin"

"lucu sekali" Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul sambil memamerkan deretan giginya yang begitu putih. "Seorang namja sepertimu bisa juga ditampar wanita, sudahlah, tinggalkan saja dia, jangan mengejarnya seperti itu, Hae. Tenang saja, yang mau denganmu kan banyak"

Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Donghae lalu ikut-ikutan memasukkan bola kedalam gawang.

"Aku mencintainya" ucap Donghae lirih

"Apa? Lucu sekali"Kyuhyun menoleh kesampingnya, sepertinya sahabat baiknya itu sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanya kali ini. "Kau, mencintai seseorang?"

"Ya, aku mencintainya, dan rasanya... menyakitinya terus-terusan membuatku juga menyesal sekali..."

"Baru sekali ini kudengar kau bicara seperti ini, Hae, apa kau serius? Kau tidak akan memohon meminta cintanya lagi, kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tapi itulah yang akan kulakukan.." Donghae menyeka keringat yang membasahi bagian dahinya lalu menghela nafas.

"Lee Hyukjae bagiku, sama saja dengan Seo Jo Hyun, untukmu, Kyu. Aku tidak bisa kehilangan dia kali ini"

Kyuhyun bertanya dengan lantang "Seohyun? Tahu apa kau tentangnya, Hae? Aku sudah melupakanya! Tentu saja kehilangan dia sekarang bukan lagi masalah besar..."

Kyuhyun begitu sensitif dengan nama itu, antara tersinggung, kesal, marah tapi juga membenarkan ucapan Donghae. Marah, hanya itu saja. Donghae sahabatnya, dan ia sedang patah hati sekarang dan tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak marah hanya karena namja iitu membahas tentang Seohyun, hanya saja...

"Melupakanya dengan cara memacari Sungmin, begitu maksudmu?" donghae menatap nanar kearah Kyuhyun. Sungguh, kata-kata ini sangat menohok Kyuhyun. "Mainan barumu itu, benar? Kyu, kau boleh memacari siapapun yang kau suka, tapi Sungmin? ia hanya gadis yang polos, apa kau tega, Kyu? Kau mau menghancurkan dia begitu saja?"

Donghae tahu benar siapa Sungmin dan bagaimana sifatnya, ketika berpacaran dengan Hyukjae mantan kekasihnya sering sekali bercerita tentang kekhawatiranya pada Sungmin. Gadis itu, memang benar-benar baik hati dan berbeda. Sedangkan sahabat disampingnya ini? Kyuhyun, hanyalah seorang yang sama brengsek sepertinya, Kyuhyun sebenarnya orang baik tapi traumanya dengan wanita membuatnya seperti ini, baiklah, Kyuhyun boleh menyakiti yeoja manapun di dunia ini, asal jangan Sungmin. Gadis itu baru pertama merasakan cinta, dan pasti akan sakit rasanya jika tahu namja yang begitu dipujanya—sang Cho Kyuhyun yang tampan dan memikat hanya mempermainkanya saja, begitu fikir Donghae.

"Ia bukan mainanku.."

"Aku tidak percaya, Kyu, ayolah, masa kau tega menyakiti yeoja sebaik Sungmin?" Donghae meletakkan lenganya diatas bahu Kyuhyun sambil menatap kearahnya sendu.

"Hae, aku rasa... aku.."

"Aku rasa aku mulai mencintainya..."

**~SiBum~**

"Wonnie, ini sudah jam sepuluh malam.."

Kibum membuka pintu kamar hotelnya dan membiarkan seorang namja dengan kemeja putih serta aroma tubuhnya yang khas masuk kedalam ruanganya. Sang namja kemudian meletakkan laptopnya diatas sebuah meja kayu yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya masuk.

"Maafkan aku, Bummie.. kita berlibur tapi tetap saja banyak sekali yang harus kuselesaikan" Ucap Siwon sambil menyalakan laptopnya perlahan. Kedua oraang tuanya tahu, ia dan Kibum akan pergi berlibur berdua. Tapi rasanya, perusahaan lebih penting ketimbang Siwon yang bersenang-senang. Hari ini, ia bahkan belum menemui Kibum-nya sama sekali, pria tampan itu mendadak mendapat telefon dari Appa-nya yang mengharuskanya meeting dengan salah satu investor asing.

"Gwencanayo, Oppa... ini kopi untukmu" Kibum tersenyum lalu menghampiri Siwon yang berkutat dengan laptopnya sambil menyodorkan secangkir kopi yang masih hangat untuk namjachinggunya itu.

"Terimakasih Bummie" Siwon menatap lurus ke arah Kibum, begitu cantik dan menenangkan hatinya. "Kau sudah seperti istriku saja" Wajah Kibum merah padam. Ia suka sekali dengan pujiaan Siwon yang satu ini, seperti istrinya. Katanya barusan. tapi, karena memang dasarnya ia pandai menyembunyikan perasaan, semua rasa itu bisa ditutupinya dan hanya menatap Siwon datar.

"Apa.. kata-kataku salah, barusan, chagi?" Melihat perubahan raut wajah Kibum Siwon jadi tidak enak.

"Aaniyo, Wonnie, aku menyukainya" jawabnya singkat dan tenang sambil membereskan meja didepan Siwon.

"Jadi, kau akan senang jika menjadi istriku, eoh? Benarkah itu?" goda Siwon

Siwon membiarkan Kibum menggelayut manja didekapanya sementara dengan cepat yeoja itu menutup laptop miliknya. Ia begitu cantik dan pengertian. Mungkin, jika ia salah memilih pacar dipastikan mereka semua tidak memacarinya, hanya memacari hartanya selagi ia sibuk di kantor dan bekerja. Tapi Kibum? yeoja itu, tidak sama sekali memikirkan materi miliknya yang melimpah ruah dan justru selalu mengajaknya berhemat dan beramal.

"Is..tri?"

Jawab Kibum dengan suara yang serak. Ia tahu suatu saat nanti, Siwon pasti akan membahas soal ini, lagi. Tapi ia belum siap mendengarnya, jika saja saat itu Siwon tidak sedang tersenyum lalu mendekap tanganya sudah dipastikan ia akan merosot jatuh lemas.

"Istriku, ya, menjadi istriku"

Kibum terdiam kaku. Entah apa yang dirasakanya, bahagia, itu sudah pasti. Tapi perasaan dalam hatinya tidak bisa bohong dan rasanya ingin berteriak sekencang mungkin. Ia betul-betul belum siap menikah.

"Aku tahu, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakanya, tapi, rasanya batinku sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini, Kibummie. Aku takut sekali dengan reaksi yang akan kau berikan nantinya, jadi tolong, jangan potong ucapanku dulu sebelum aku selesai bicara.."

Siwon menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu merogoh saku celana hitamnya perlahan. Digenggamanya terdapat sebuah kotak kecil yang ketika dibuka terlihat sebuah cincin emas putih dengan berlian-berlian kecil terhias di dalamnya. Begitu indah dan suci. Benda yang sudah turun temurun menjadi cincin istri di keluarga Choi yang terhormat.

"Kau tahu? Sejak SMA, aku menemukan seorang gadis yang begitu berbeda. Ia cantik, tapi tidak pernah menunjukkan kecantikanya pada siapapun, yang memiliki dunia ,yeoja yang benar-benar misterius dengan kacamata cokelat yang membingkai di wajahnya yang begitu tenang dan datar, yeoja yang setiap harinya selalu kutemukan sedang sibuk dengan bukunya dimanapun ia berada. Karena itu, ia begitu berbeda, ia baik sekali, selalu menolong siapapun yang menurutnya patut dibantu, semua namja mengejarnya, hanya saja ia tidak sadar hal itu"

"Aku mencintainya, ini terdengar aneh tapi aku benar-benar merasa gadis ini spesial, ia seorang gadis kaya raya dengan penampilanya yang sederhana dan simpel, ia sangat mandiri sejak kecil dan begitulah aku mengaguminya"

"Aku mencoba mendekatinya, tapi kau tahu? Rasanya susah sekali, aku masih ingat saat pertama kalinya ia membalas senyumanku, saat itu pula rasanya aku menyadari, gadis itu juga mencintaiku. Dan akhirnya? Cintaku terbalaskan saat itu. Kami berpacaran cukup lama..."

"Aku sudah dewasa, gadis itu juga sudah dewasa tentunya, dan ia masih terus disisiku hingga sekarang. Berkomitmen denganya, saling menjaga dan mencintai. Tapi, dengan kedewasaan tandanya kita harus mengambil langkah yang lebih besar, bukan?"

"Kibummie.."

Kibum terpaku saat Siwon menyematkan cincin itu dijarinya, ia hanya diam. Tidak bergeming sama sekali dari tepatnya,hanya kedua bola matanya yang bergerak kearah tangan Siwon yang la lalu menggenggamnya hangat. "Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"Wonnie..."

Kibum menghela nafasnya, sungguh, ia begitu mencintai Siwon. Tapi untuk menikahinya? Cinta saja tidak cukup. Dibutuhkan kedewasaan dan kerelaanya melepas pendidikanya saat ini, tidak mungkin ia berhenti kuliah dan menikah, bukan?

"Katakan saja Kibummie, katakanlah"

"Aku.. bersedia menikah denganmu, tentu saja, hanya.. tunggulah hingga aku lulus, kau mengerti kan bagaimana aku mengiginkan gelar sarjanaku?"

Siwon mengangguk mantap"Aku akan selalu menunggumu, Kim Kibum, selamanya. Terimakasih Bummie, terimakasih kau sudah menerimaku"

Kibum mengangguk lirih. Hari ini ia begitu bahagia hingga rasanya ingin menangis di pelukan Siwon sekarang, rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan menceritakan lamaran Siwon ini ke teman-temanya. Aah ia jadi kangen Sungmin, apa Ryeowook dan Hyukjae menjaga sahabatnya yang polos itu dengan baik?

Ia menatap wajah Siwon yang begitu tampan sekali. Namja itu, terlihat begitu bersinar dibawah sorotan lampu ruang tamu yang mengarah ke arahnya. Perlahan, wajah itu mendekat ke wajahnya lalu menyentuh bibirnya, Siwon mengecupnya, perlahan. Tidak bernafsu tapi ciuman yang begitu hangat—hingga Kibum bisa merasakan ketulusanya. Dengan jari jemari Siwon yang jenjang namja itu kemudian membelai pipi Kibum sebelum akhirnya merengkuh pipi itu dan menciumnya lebih dalam.

**~KyuMin~**

"Ummaaa! Aku terlambat!"

Sungmin segera berlari keluar dari kamarnya yang serba pink saat pelayan membangunkanya. Boneka kesayanganya yang saat itu berada dalam dekapanya dilempar begitu saja saat tahu jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh.

Dengan cepat ia mandi dan merapikan tubuhnya, sejak kedua orang tuanya pergi ke luar negri kehidupanya memang tidak begitu teratur lagi. Ia sering sekali terlambat, biasanya sih, ia akan mengajak ketiga temanya bermalam lalu mereka berangkat bersama. Tapi karena Kibum yang ke Paris, Ryeowook yang kabarnya entah dimana dan Hyukjae yang suasana hatinya buruk sepertinya, minggu ini merupakan minggu yang sial untuknya.

Dengan kasar ia membuka pintu rumahnya, segera berlari mencari sepatu kesayanganya yang tertimbun diatas tumpukan sepatu-sepatu lainya. Hari ini, dosenya sangat sangar dan menyeramkan. Ia tidak boleh terlambat atau hari ini, akan berakhir dengan setumpuk tugas-tugas yang menggunung sebagai balasanya.

"Minnie!"

Seorang namja dengan jaket kulitnya tanpa sadarssudah berada di hadapanya, namja itu sangat tampan—jelas saja, itu kan Cho Kyuhyun, namja chinggunya sendiri.

"Kyu, kenapa disini?"

"Tentu saja menjemputmu, Minnie chagi, ayo cepat naik! Nanti kita bisa terlambat!"

Sungmin mengangguk senang lalu dengan cepat naik ke atas motor sport milik Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu gagah itu. Setelah berpegangan erat, Kyuhyun akhirnya memacu kendaraan beroda dua itu dengan cepat agar langsung sampai kampus.

Motor melaju dengan kencang, sementara Kyuhyun fokus dengan jalanan Sungmin malah tersenyum girang dibelakang. Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya ia mengendarai sesuatu bernama motor, kedua orang tuanya yang protektif tidak pernah mengizinkan Sungmin menaiki apalagi mengendarainya. Karena ia anak perempuan satu-satunya di keluarganya, ia memang diperlakukan begitu khusus, seperti putri yang tidak boleh terkena sesuatu yang berbahaya dan bisa mencelakakanya.

"Kyunniieeee" Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun lebih erat lagi. "Minnie sayang Kyu!"

"Mworago? Aku tidak mendengar"

Deru mesin yang begitu kencang ditambah dengan laju kendaraan disekitarnya yang begitu berisik ditambah lagi Kyuhyun yang mengenakan helm full face membuatnya tidak mendengar suara berisik Sungmin. Ia hanya mendengar sayup-sayup kecil dari bibir tipis milik Sungmin.

"Minnie sayang Kyuuuu"

"APA?!"

"MINNIE SAYANG SAMA KYUUU!" teriak Sungmin tepat dibagian telinga namja chinggunya.

"begitukah? AKU JUGA SAYANG SUNGMINNIE!" jawan Kyuhyun dari belakang sambil menginjak gas-nya kuat-kuat, membuat Sungmin melonjak takjub dan memeluk Kyuhyun lebih erat lagi. Semuanya berjalan begitu indah, tapi, akankah kebahagiaan ini berlangsung lama?

**~KyuMin~**

**Satu minggu kemudian...**

"Attention, Air France 264 (4/49/211), gonna take off soon, please fasten you seatbelt and enjoy the flight.."

Kibum menyandarkan tubuhnya dibahu bidang milik namjanya itu, tidak terasa, seminggu sudah ia berlibur di prancis dan begitu banyak hal menyenangkan yang terjadi. Namja itu mengenggam tanganya lalu mengelusnya perlahan. Jika diperhatikan, terlihat sebuah cinci yang melekat indah di jari masing-masing.

"Permisi.." ucap seorang yeoja dengan bahasa inggris yang cukup fasih.

"Oh, yes"

Yeoja cantik itu duduk disamping Kibum setelah menaruh tas bermereknya di atas kabin. Sementara seorang namja berambut kecokelatan dengan wajahnya yang cukup tampan duduk disamping sang yeoja.

"Are you Korean?" Tanyanya pada Kibum yang lalu mengangguk perlahan.

"apa kalian... orang Korea juga?" tanya Siwon.

"Ah bagus sekali, kebetulan sekali kami bertemu dengan kalian disini"

Yeoja dan namja itu mengangguk perlahan, sang yeoja dengan wajahnya yang terlihat ramah dan begitu cantik meskipun tubuhnya terlihat sedikit gemuk tersenyum ke arah keduanya. sedangkan, namja disampingnya hanya menatap ramah ke arah Siwon dan Kibum. namja itu tidak kalah tampanya dengan Siwon, dengan kulitnya yang putih dan gigi-gigi kelincinya yang membuatnya terlihat berbeda.

"Aku Kim Kibum" Kibum mengulurkan tangan kananya sambil tersenyum ramah kearah sang yeoja barusan. "Dan ini, tunanganku, Choi Siwon, bangapseumnida"

Yeoja itu mengulurkan tanganya sambil membalas senyuman Kibum, "Namaku Jung Seohyun" balasnya dengan halus. "Dan ini suamiku, Jung Jonghwa, senang berkenalan dengan kalian"

**TBC**

a/n

whoa whoa, banyak sekali yang mengharapkan NC disini...

sebenarnya, di chapter ini ada NC-nya loh, tp author skip krn takut membatalkan yg sedang berpuasa dan aku jg takut batal hehe^^

menurut kalian, siapakah yang melakukan adegan NC di chapter ini? jawaban yang benar aku doakan bisa nonton SMTOWN deh di kursi VIP dan dipeluk biasnya, kecuali Siwon oppa ya! :P^^

aku ada ff baru, tp belum ditentuin siapa main cast-nya. menurut kalian, siapa ya yang enak dijadiin main cast di ff rated M? bisa minta pendapatnya-kah? dan siapa yang cocok jadi orang ketiga diantara mereka?

oh iya, sekali lagi, untuk yang minat tukeran tiket smtown kalian ke tiket bigbang.. bisa hubungi aku di (+)228b8241 / RANARAWR, please? Aku mau nonton smtown tp ga sempet beli tiketT-T

gamsaHAE, sarangHae reader-ssi^^ maaf untuk chap yang jayus ini.


	5. Chapter 5

"Menurutmu apakah baju ini cocok untukku?" Sungmin menempelkan sebuah gaun selutut berwarna putih dengan garis-garis pink di bagian bawahnya, ia tidak yakin dengan pilihanya sendiri, jalan-jalan bersama seorang namja dan berbelanja denganya begitu asing dalam kamus hidup miliknya, namun hati kecil yang terus penasaran ingin mencoba membuat yeoja itu mengajak Kyuhyun pergi.

"Entahlah, kau selalu terlihat cantik, Sungminnie. Tidak dengan baju itu ataupun tidak menggunakan baju sekalipun" Goda Kyuhyun perlahan sembari terkekeh kecil lalu meletakkan lengan kirinya si bahu Sungmin seolah meng-klaim yeoja itu miliknya di depan beberapa pelanggan toko yang melirik kearah Sungmin yang memang terlihat begitu cantik.

Sepulang dari kampus keduanya akan melakukan kencan pertama mereka, tentu saja dengan senang hati Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan terkenal di daerah Gangnam.

Kyuhyun mengenggam tangan mungil milik Sungmin perlahan. Yeojachinggunya itu, benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang begitu manis. Sepertinya ia belajar lagi sesuatu tentang Sungmin hari ini, gadis periang itu juga seorang yang dermawan hatinya. Ketika Kyuhyun akan memakirkan kendaraanya di bawah, tiba-tiba saja Sungmin pergi meninggalkannya dan memberikan seorang anak dengan pakaian yang begitu kusam dan kumal beberapa lembar uang. Kyuhyun tidak melihatnya dari dekat—tapi melihat binar-binar mata anak itu yang terlihat begitu senang tentu saja Sungmin tidak mungkin memberi sedikit.

"Ah Kyuhyunnie..."

"Jangan menggodaku seperti ini! aku malu!" Bisik Sungmin tepat di ujung telinga Kyuhyun. Namja itu hanya tersenyum geli memandang Sungmin yang terlihat salah tingkah.

"Aku serius Minnie, kau memang cantik, beli yang ini saja, aku menyukainya kok. Tapi kalau kau merasa kurang cocok kita bisa mencari yang lainya di butik sebelah san—"

"Ah aku menyukainya kok!" Sungmin tersenyum girang. Jika Kyuhyun menyukai sesuatu maka ia akan menyukai benda itu juga. "Tunggu disini ya Kyunnie, aku bayar dulu di kasir"

"Minnie, dimana-mana jika kau pergi bersama namja tentu namja itulah yang akan membayar" Kyuhyun mencoba menahan Sungmin dan menjegatnya dengan tangan kirinya.

Sungmin menggaruk-garuk kepalanya "Eeh.. begitukah?"

"Tentu saja sayang, sini gaunya, biar aku saja yang bayarkan"

Pemilik wajah Aegyo itu menyerahkan gaun tadi ke tangan Kyuhyun sementara namja itu berlalu dan berjalan ke arah kasir. Wah rasanya ia sudah seperti putri saja, mirip yang di dongeng-dongeng. Kebahagiaanya sebagai putri pun terasa lengkap dengan pangeran berkuda putih yang sekarang ada bersamanya.

Seumur hidupnya Kyuhyun baru sekali merasakan jatuh cinta yang sebenarnya, saat bertemu mantan kekasihnya yang pertama. Ada rasa senang ketika orang yang dicintainya senang dan sedih ketika yang dicintainya sedih. Ada rasa khawatir, ingin menjaga, posesif dan ingin mendominasi. Semuanya memang wajar sekali jika seseorang jatuh cinta. Dan kini sepertinya ia sudah merasakan semua rasa itu bangkit kembali—untuk Lee Sungmin yang sedang mengapit tanganya perlahan disampingnya ini.

Setelah menerima barang belanjaan keduanya berjalan riang keluar butik. Sesuai rencana Sungmin yang begitu mirip rencana anak SMA, keduanya akan menghabiskan beberapa jam kedepan di depan layar bioskop, Kyuhyun hanya mengiyakan semua rencana Sungmin tanpa membantahnya sedikitpun. Ia ingin moment kencan pertama Sungmin menjadi yang sangat berarti bagi yeoja itu...

Mereka memilih menonton sebuah film begenre semi romantis dan sedikit komedi. Menceritakan tentang sepasang suami istri yang telah bercerai di masa lalu dan bertemu beberapa tahun kemudian disaat sang pemeran wanita akan mengadakan pernikahan keduanya. sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak begitu suka film-film jenis seperti ini, ia lebih menyukai Action, kolosal atau Sci-Fi, apapun yang menggunakan efek yang keren. Namun melihat tatapan mata Sungmin dan bibir yeoja itu merucut ketika merengek membuatnya menuruti kemauan Sungmin, diakhiri dengan senyum kemenangan milik Sungmin.

Ketimbang menatap layar terang dihadapanya, Kyuhyun malah memilih memandangi wajah antusias Sungmin yang duduk disampingnya. Sambil membetulkan posisi duduknya dan membiarkan Sungmin bersandar di bahunya namja itu masih saja menatap Sungmin lekat-lekat. Cantik, begitu cantik sampai menyilaukan matanya, wajahnya yang mungil, bibirnya yang merah seperti buah plum yang kini sedang tertawa renyah, wanginya yang khas, jemari-jemari mungil namun panjang yang sedang digenggamnya, semuanya terasa begitu nyata dan membuat hatinya nyaman.

Perlahan Kyuhyun membelai pipi Sungmin, yeoja itu kemudian menengok perlahan lalu Kyuhyun memberikan isyarat agar pacarnya itu melanjutkan saja acara nonton-menontonya. Ia tidak ingin memanggil Sungmin, ia hanya ingin menatapnya lekat-lekat dan menyentuhnya perlahan, tidak lebih.

Namun akhirnya kepalanya mendongak dan memberikan sebuah kecupan perlahan juga di pipi mulus Sungmin, sang yeoja membalas Kyuhyun dengan mengecupnya perlahan. Kecupan-kecupan kecil itu pula berlanjut dengan sebuah ciuman hangat yang diawali dengan Kyuhyun. Ia mengigit bibir bawah Sungmin dengan lembut, menyatukan lidahnya dengan lidah Sungmin lalu saling bertautan, beberapa melihat sinis ke arah keduanya sementara beberapa penonton lainya tetap saja fokus pada film yang sedang diputar, namun mereka tidak perduli, mereka hanya ingin begini, dan terus begini.

**~EunHae~**

"Ngomong-ngomong kau sudah bertemu Kyuhyun belum hari ini?"

Pelatih bertanya pada Donghae yang sedang sibuk mendribel bola, jadi maklum saja, namja itu baru bereaksi ketika sudah melempar bola ditanganya masuk ke dalam ring besar di hadapan keduanya.

"Hmm.. belum, sepertinya ia masih ada di kelasnya" Jawabnya cuek.

"Aish kemana sih anak itu!"

Sang pelatih mengacak rambutnya sendiri lalu menggerutu dengan bahasa belanda, bahasa kebangsaan ibunya. Baginya Kyuhyun merupakan calon bintang besar yang bakatnya sudah terasah sejak kecil, ia tidak mau kehilangan namja itu. Beberapa tahun yang lalu performa Kyuhyun sempat goyah, namun kini ia telah bangkit menjadi Kyuhyun yang ia kenal sebagai pria yang sportif, dan entah mengapa rasanya namja iseng itu mulai kembali bermalas-malasan lagi.

Sementara Donghae—dengan kegalauan menyelimuti dirinya hanya bisa melampiaskan kekesalanya pada bola bundar berwarna orange kecokelatan yang dimainkanya sedari tadi. Jika saja ada Kyuhyun ia bisa saja bercerita dan menumpahkan isi hatinya yang rasanya sudah tidak kuat dibenci Eunhyuk, ah kemana sih dia? Bukankah teman yang baik seharusnya seperti circle-K yang buka 24 jam sehari? *promosi*

Setelah jam selesai Donghae keluar dari ruangan olahraga itu dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju parkiran, hari sudah sore dan kebetulan sekali ia tidak membawa mobil hari ini, dengan amat terpaksa dengan tubuh yang sudah agak lelah ia berjalan menuju halte bus yang terlihat cukup ramai.

Ada Eunhyuk juga rupanya, yeoja cantik itu sedang duduk sambil mendengarkan musik melalui headset di telinganya. Donghae seakan ingin sekali menghampiri yeoja itu sebelum akhirnya diurungkanya daripada akhirnya ia mendapat penolakan lagi. Alhasil, ia hanya bisa beridir di pinggiran halte dan berhimpitan dengan kerumunan orang-orang yang senasib denganya. Tidak kebagian duduk di kursi halte yang juga sama sekali tidak nyaman.

Eunhyuk mengenakan tank top putih dengan corak bunga dibagian dadanya. Dengan cuek gadis itu menutupi daerah dadanya dengn sebuah scarf yang dililitnya membentuk bunga dibagian pinggir. Begitu cantik—dan begitu sexy, ah rasanya Donghae ingin sekali memukul namja-namja lain yang melirik Hyukkie-nya dengan tatapan ganas, bahkan kalau perlu menendang mereka semua ke neraka saja.

Matanya membulat dan memicing tajam ketika sebuah mobil mewah tiba-tiba saja menghampiri Eunhyuk. Didalamnya terdapat seorang namja dan setelah berbincang beberapa saat kemudian mobil itu pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuksendirian lagi dengan lambaian tangan kearah dalam. _Haaah merusak mood-ku saja_.

Apa itu gebetan baru Eunhyuk? Atau pacar barunya? Atau... Hyukjae selingkuhan seorang pria kaya? Melihat kendaraan pria itu yang ditaksirnya bisa berharga beberapa milyar won rasanya tidak mungkin namja itu seorang mahasiswa, lagipula, mobil itu berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan dari kampus, ah pikiranya sudah tidak-tidak, ia jadi makin galau saja. Daripada terus-terusan kesal ia langsung saja berjalan menghampiri Eunhyuk lalu memegang bahunya dari belakang.

"Si—Hae! Apa-apaan sih?" Eunhyuk menepis bahunya ketika tubuhnya condong dan menatap siapa sosok yang menepuknya dari belakang.

"Wah wah wah, ternyata kau sudah memiiliki pria baru ya sekarang" Sindir Donghae, sebenarnya namja itu ingin bertanya baik-baik saja, namun kadar ego-nya yang tinggi membuatnya meninggikan sedikit suaranya.

Eunhyuk mendelik ke arah Donghae dengan tatapan ketidak perdulianya "Apa perdulimu?"

"Perduliku? Tentu saja aku perduli, ah aku jadi ingin tahu bagaimana caramu menggaet namja di dalam mobil itu, pasti dia kaya, kan? Wah keren sekali kau bisa menggaet pria-pria kaya seperti itu"

"Menggaet? Lagipula, siapa diantara kita berdua yang lebih pintar menggaet pasangan baru? Lagipula, dengan siapa aku sekarang sudah bukan urusanmu" Eunhyuk mencoba menahan amarahnya dengan tatapan nanarnya. "Sepertinya kau memang menantangiku ya, baiklah, jika dia memang namjachingguku, kau mau apa?" Tantang Eunhyuk sembari membuatkan kedua matanya geram. Heran juga ya, namja yang pernah dicintainya setengah mati kini berubah menjadi sosok yang sangat amat menyebalkan.

"Aku hanya tidak suka, waeyo? Tidak boleh memangnya?"

"kenapa kau harus tidak suka? Urusi sana Im Yoona-mu tercinta!" Balasanya sengit. Donghae mati kaku, perlahan kedua tanganya menggaruk ujung kepala sambil menatap Eunhyuk dalam hening.

"Dengarkan aku ya Lee Donghae, aku memang mungkin bukan perempuan baik tapi setidaknya aku masih punya hati. Aku tidak mungkin secepat itu bisa berganti-ganti pasangan, lagipula, mana mungkin aku menghianati sahabatku sendiri? Ah kau perlu tahu yang ada di dalam mobil itu tunanganya Kibum! jadi jangan berfikiran aneh-aneh tentangku, ara? Aigoo.. mengapa sih setiap bertemu kau harus menyebalkan begini sih?" Gerutu Eunhyuk kesal.

Sebuah bus berhenti dan Eunhyuk masuk ke dalamnya tanpa menghiraukan Donghae yang berada dibelakangnya, menarik uratd dengan mantan kekasih memang sangat menguras energi, dengan cepat ia duduk dibangku bagian belakang yang tersisa—dan menyandarkan dirinya pada sebuah jendela besar. Pelahan ia menarik nafas, lalu memejamkan kedua matanya dan tertidur, tidak pulas sih, hanya sekedar mengistirahatkan kedua matanya yang penat.

Mengapa Donghae selalu saja mencari masalah padanya? Apa pria itu begitu membencinya hingga selalu mencari gara-gara? Apa pria itu mengutuknya? Ah tidak mungkin, semua orang juga tahu siapa yang saling mencapakkan pasanganya terlebih dahulu dan orang itu tentu saja bukan Eunhyuk melainkan Donghae sendiri, jika ada yang harus marah, tentu saja bukan Donghae orangnya, lagipula selama ini ia tidak pernah mengungkitnya lagi setelah semuanya berakhir—ia memilih diam dan mencoba memulai hidup barunya.

Benci bisa mengawali cinta, apa itu yang terjadi dengan Donghae yang kini malah berperilaku aneh terhadapnya? Apa pria itu menyesal mencampakkanya? Tidak tahu, saat ini ia sangat malas membahas masalah cinta seperti ini. lebih baik, ia fokus saja pada kuliahnya yang sempat keteteran akibat putus cinta dengan pria Mokpo sialan itu, meskipun hatinya ingin kembali bersama Donghae, tapi jangan harap ia masih sudi memaafkan namja yang mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

**~KyuMin~**

Setelah mengantarkan Sungmin pulang Kyuhyun masuk dalam apatermenya dengan langkah kaki riang. Kembali muda, begitulah rasanya ketika seharian penuh ia bersama Sungmin, seakan ia kembali menjadi pasangan kekasih tujuh belas tahunan, memang sih, nonton, bermain di game center, foto box dan serangkaian aktivitas lainya terlihat norak di mata anak kuliahan, apalagi yang seterkenal dan se keren Kyuhyun, tapi itulah seninya—dan sebenarnya ia sendiri juga baru pernah merasakanya, sekali dengan Sungmin. ah lebih kekanak-kanakan lagi dengan kaus pink yang ia beli berpasangan dengan Sungmin, yeoja itu—benar-benar sesuatu yang menggemaskan dan entah mengapa ia seakan tidak bisa menolak segala permintaan Sungmin dengan kedua mata bulatnya yang menggemaskan itu, lucuuu sekali.

**Ting Tong~**

Baru saja akan merebahkan tubuh kekarnya diatas kasur empuk tiba-tiba saja bel apatermennya berbunyi perlahan, pasti Donghae, ketimbang membukakan pintu untuk namja ikan itu toh jika sudah kesal ia akan membukanya secara paksa karena ia sendiri kan tahu kode rumah Kyuhyun. Tapi pintu itu tidak terbuka juga—hanya menyisakan suara berisik bel depan yang membuat telingnganya lelah sendiri.

"Nuguse—"

Ternyata Bukan Donghae, bukan Sungmin, bukan pula orang lain yang biasa mampir atau kedua orang tuanya juga kakak Kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang berada di luar negeri. Bukan mereka—bukan sesuatu yang ingin dilihat Kyuhyun dalam jangka waktu cukup panjang

"Anyeong, Kyu"

Seseorang dihadapanya, tersenyum manis sambil memamerkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya dengan susunan yang tidak pernah bisa dilupakanya seumur hidup, wajah itu tidak sama sekali berubah—yang ada hanya semakin cantik dan cantik saja, wajah yang dikenang sekaligus dibencinya selama dua tahun. Gadis yang membuatnya merasa jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya sekaligus yang menorehkan luka begitu dalam hingga menancap ke dasar lubuk hatinya, yeoja yang meninggalkanya dua tahun lalu demi kuliah kedokteranya-yeoja yang membuatnya sempat kehilangan semnagat untuk hidup. Yeoja yang menjadi alasanya bertahan, yeoja yang tak pernah bisa dilupakan bayang- bayangnya, yeoja itu—Seo Johyun, dia akhirnya tiba-tiba saja berada di hadapanya. Dengan senyuman manis dan raut wajah yang tak jauh yang pernah dirindukanya setengah mati hingga membuatnya gila.

"S—eo..Hyun?" Tanyanya mencoba memastikan.

"Hi, iya ini aku, Kyu. Apa kabar?"

"Untuk apa kau kesini?" Balasnya dengan sinis sembari menepis tangan Seohyun yang mencoba memegang lengan kekar miliknya.

Seohyun masih tetap sama—figurnya, wajahnya, raut mukanya, tubuhnya, harum tubuhnya dan segala yang ada pada tubuhnya sama seperti Seohyun yang dulu dikenangnya sebagai wanita miliknya. Hanyaa potongan rambutnya saja yang kini sedikit bergelombang. Selebihnya Seohyun masih sama saja. Untuk apa ia datang kesini?

Kyuhyun mencoba menguasai dan mengendalikan tubuhnya sendiri yang rasanya ingin sekali merengkuh Seohyun. Sejujurnya, Ia benar-benar tidak bisa memungkiri ia begitu merindukan sosok yang kini tersenyum dihadapanya. Namun jika mengingat kembali luka dalam yang pernah ditorehkan gadis itu padanya semua rasa itu perlahan pudar dan menyisakan rasa sakit.

"Apa kabarmu?"

"Baik. Tentu saja baik"

Seohyun mengangguk – angguk kecil, "Syukurlah kalau begitu… ah apa kau tidak mempersilahkanku masuk, Kyu?"

"Ah S-silahkan saja masuk kalau kau memang mau"

Kyuhyun membuka lebar pintu rumahnya dan membiarkan gadis anggun itu masuk ke dalamnya. Bahkan gaya berjalan Seohyun masih tetap sama seperti dulu. Meskipun begitu merindukanya Kyuhyun sadar, Seohyun bukanlah miliknya lagi. Ia harus berusaha menjaga jarak dengan yeoja yang kini berkeliling ke dalam rumahnya.

Dulu Seohyun bahkan mengenal rumah ini lebih dari Kyuhyun sendiri. Mereka penah tinggal bersama dan selama itulah Seohyun menempati hatinya. Tidak ada satupun letak perabotan yang berubah disana, semuanya seakan menunggu pengurusnya pulang. Dan kini Seohyun sudah berada disini, di tempatnya. Apa yang harus Kyuhyun lakukan sekarang?

"Rapi sekali Kyu. Kau merawatnya dengan baik" Seohyun tertawa kecil sembari menatap deretan-deretan cd yang tertata rapi dalam sebuah rak. Namun jari jemarinya kemudian bergerak ke arah lain. "Ah apa ini?"

"Bukan apa-apa" Kyuhyun mengambil tas belanjaanya dan menyembunyikan benda-benda yang tadi dibelinya ketika bersama Sungmin di balik punggungnya,"Kau pasti haus, tunggu sebentar disini ya, kubuatkan minum dulu Hyun"

.

.

.

**~KyuMin~**

.

.

.

**Clek. **

"Lama sekali sih Kyunnie" Sungmin membuka pintu rumahnya sembari merutuk pada pria yang masuk dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Mianhae, kamarku berantakan sekali tadi, jadi sekalian saja kubereskan dulu" Dalih Kyuhyun sembari memasuki rumah Sungmin yang terkesan begitu sepi.

''Namja itu membalik tubuhnya dan merengkuh pinggul Sungmin dengan kedua tanganya. Dihirupnya aroma harum tubuh Sungmin yang baru saja mandi itu, kimono putih dan handuk yang melilit menutupi rambut basahnya sungguh menggoda sang macan yang baru saja pulang ke kandang. Namun sebelum Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin gadis itu keburu melepaskan pelukan sang namjachinggu dan masuk ke dalam duluan.

"Hmm.. Waeyo Changi? Ada yang mengganggumu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari membelai wajah Sungmin yang sedikit basah.

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, "Kyunnie, kau yang menyebalkan" dengus Sungmin sebal sembari mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya.

"Apa salahku, sayang? Heum?" Kyuhyun mencolek dagu Sungmin untuk menggodanya lagi dengan manja.

"Akhir-akhir ini Kyunnie sombong, nggak nyapa Minnie lagi, jarang pergi berdua sama Minnie, pokoknya Minnie sebal sama Kyunnie!" Teriaknya meskipun yang terdengar adalah nada anak-anak yang menuntut sesuatu pada orang tuanya. Begitu polos dan lucu hingga membuat Kyuhyun tertawa kecil.

"Minnie.. maafkan Kyunnie ya, Bukan begitu kok" Kyuhyun melingkarkan dua tanganya pada pinggul Sungmin yang ramping dari belakang, "Akhir-akhir ini.. banyak sekali tugas, aku sibuk sekali, Minnie harus mengerti, ne?" Bisiknya perlahan sembari mengecup pipi Sungmin yang putih kemerahan itu.

Sungmin diam saja, membiarkan namja itu bermain-main dengan wajahnya. Malas sekali mendengar alasan Kyuhyun yang ini-ini saja ketika ia sendiri sudah bisa mendengus ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Kyuhyun-nya tercinta. Pria itu saja bahkan jarang sekali berada di kampus,atau berada di tempat biasa latihan basket. Kyuhyun seolah menghilang—dari peradaban, dengan segala alasan-alasan dan gelagatnya yang begitu mencurigakan dan tentu saja membuat Sungmin kecewa dengan ketidak jujuran Kyuhyun.

Namun lagi dan lagi, ia hanya bisa diam. Well, apalah dayanya sebagai seorang perempuan? Ia takut kehilangan Kyuhyun, lagipula, ia tidak punya bukti-bukti yang jelas atau apapun yang bisa menguatkan semuanya. Mungkin kecurigaanya tidak beralasan—meskipun begitu, tetap saja ia merasakan ada yang aneh dengan Kyuhyun-nya yang sempurna.

Kyuhyun mengendus harum aroma tubuh Sungmin lagi, wangi yang sama dan selalu ceria. Membuatnya tenang.

"Arraseo.. tapi tetap saja kan Minnie khawatir!" rutuk Sungmin sebal, "Minnie kangen sama Kyu!"

"Aku juga kangen loh sama Min" Potong Kyuhyun dengan cepat, "Rasanya aku merindukanmu chagi"

"Merindukan?" Tanya Sungmin polos, "Tapi kan Kyu, Minnie sudah ada disini.."

"Aku merindukanmu di tempat lainya, sayang.." Dengan sigap dan cepat jari-jemari Kyuhyun bergerak lincah membuka tali panjang yang melilit tubuh Sungmin dan mendekap yeoja itu erat.

"Ah Kyu! Jangan disini! Nanti kalau dilihat orang gimana?" Wajah Sungmin spontan berubah menjadi kulit kepiting yang baru direbus di air mendidih. Merah semerah-merahnya.

"Ayolah Bunny.. ini kan ruang tamumu sendiri. Hanya ada aku dan kamu.." Kyuhyun mencoba mempengaruhi sang gadis polos dihadapanya sembari meraba-raba bagian atas tubuh Sungmin.

"Ah tapi tetap saja kan—AWW! Appo! Kenapa kau pencet bagian itu!" Makinya keras.

"tapi justru ini seninya bercinta, Sungminnnie.." Balas Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh. Well, pria itu kan sekarang sedang sibuk dengan dua 'trackball' milik Sungmin.

"Benarkah begitu?"

"Ya Chagi.. mau kuajari tidak?" Tawar sang anak setan.

"_Mau tidak ya.."_ Gumam Sungmin perlahan, "Baiklah, aku kan mau belajar supaya pintar" Jawabnya enteng dengan cepat ketika Kyuhyun kemudian menerjang tubuhnya yang kemudian terhempas di sofa.

.

.

.

**~SiBum~**

.

.

.

Kibum menginjakkan kaki telanjangnya pada lantai kamar yang dingin ketika rasa haus menyerangnya di pagi buta. Sembari mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata—tangan kananya sibuk meraba-raba meja kecil yang berada tepat disamping kasurnya.

"Bummie? Waeyo?"

Siwon yang mendengar suara berisik dari sampingnya perlahan bangun dan menemukan Kibum dengan wajahnya yang pucat berusaha mencari segelas air yang sebenarnya sudah ada di depan matanya. Dengan sabar, dan setengah ngantuk tangan kekarnya mencoba membantu sang kekasih dan meminumkan air putih hangat untuk Kibum.

Kemudian Kibum hanya terdiam dan memegangi kepalanya sendiri. Membuat Siwon yang sebelumnya terlelap nyenyak kini khawatir pada kesehatan Kibum yang kian lama kian menurun. Perlahan, tangan kananya menyentuh kening Kibum yang penuh dengan buliran keringat.

"Oh Astaga!" Pekiknya kaget, "Bummie.. kau panas sekali.."

"Aku tidak apa-apa Wonnie.." Balasnya perlahan sembari mencoba tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana, sih? Kau panas tinggi! Ayo kita ke dokter sekarang, tunggu disini! Aku akan menyiapkan mobil dulu!" Perintahnya tanpa mau dibantah. Sebenarnya, Siwon sendiri begitu panic apalagi tidak biasanya Kibum sakit tanpa ada apa-apa begini.

"Sudahlah.." Sebelum sempat bangkit dari kasur Kibum menahan tangan Siwon dengan lemah, "Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa, aku hanya-"

Belum sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, Kibum berlari menuju kamar mandi dan memuntahkan air yang baru saja diminumnya. Tubuhnya terhuyung-huyung, namun dengan sekuat tenaga ia mencoba mencengkram washtafel dan mengeluarkan isi perutnya yang padahal belum ia isi apa-apa sejak tadi pagi.

Siwon berinisiatif memijat tengkuk Kibum kemudian membaringkannya diatas kasur. Sungguh, melihat Kibum yang sudah begini sejak beberapa hari yang lalu membuatnya tersiksa. Apa lagi, Kibum sama sekali tidak mau dibawa ke rumah sakit dan membuatnya tambah khawatir. Meskipun yah—sebenarnya ia bisa saja memaksa Kibum namun ia mengenal betul sosok cantik dengan wajah pucatnya yang terlihat sedang mencoba beristirahat di pembaringanya. Percuma saja dipaksa. Kibum baru mau melakukan sesuatu demi kesehatanya jika ia merasa sudah benar-benar tidak kuat. Dan Siwon yakin, saat ini Kibum masih kuat.

"Tidurlah.."

Siwon mengelus-elus punggung Kibum perlahan untuk menenangkanya, kemudian Siwon mendekatkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Kibum dari belakang, memberikan tubuh itu sedikit kenyamanan. "Beristirahatlah Chagi.."

Sementara sembari bergelung dalam selimutnya Kibum hanya bisa menahan tangisan kecilnya dengan menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya keras-keras. Ia sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, depresi. Mungkin itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana hatinya.

Semua berawal dari beberapa hari yang lalu ketika ia mulai menyadari sebuah keanehan timbul pada tubuhnya—dengan rasa penasaran dan tanpa terbesit sedikitpun kecurigaan ia memeriksakan kondisi fisiknya di sebuah rumah sakit. Namun apa yang diberitahukan seorang dokter umum padanya sungguh membuatnya tercenggang—Kini, seongok janin telah tumbuh dalam rahimnya.

Kibum sendiri tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia begitu takut untuk memberitahukan siapapun tentang kondisinya. Antara takut dengan kedua orang tuanya dan begitu takut ia harus meninggalkan semuanya demi bayi dalam kandunganya. Ia begitu takut.

Perlahan ketika Siwon sudah kembali terlelap tidur Kibum melepaskan peganganya dan bercermin pada sebuah kaca meja rias yang berada di sudut ruangan. Dalam samar-samar gelap ia mencoba mengenali wajahnya sendiri dalam pantulan sinar. Apa yang akan terjadi nanti jika semua orang tahu kini Kibum sedang mengandung sebelum ia resmi menikah?

Jalan hidupnya masih panjang. Hey ia bahkan belum lulus kuliah. Ia belum sempat menepati janjinya kepada kedua orang tuanya yang begitu bahagia hingga menangis terisak ketika namanya berada di urutan atas siswa dengan nilai terbaik di Universitasnya. Ia baru saja dua puluh dua tahun dan sudah terbayang bagaimana raut kekecewaan terlihat jelas pada wajah kedua orang tuanya ketika mereka mendengar berita ini. Belum lagi Siwon, namja itu pasti meninggalkanya..

Siwon sempurna. Wajahnya, tubuhnya, fisiknya, sifatnya, bahkan hartanya pun bisa membuat semua wanita terpikat dan ingin menjeratnya kuat-kuat. Bagaimana jika Siwon tidak mau bertanggung jawab dan meninggalkanya sendiri dalam keterpurukan? Tidak! Kibum tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi, ia tidak sanggup dan ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Siwon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika terbangun di pagi hari Kibum sudah tidak menemukan Siwon lagi disampingnya. Sebagai gantinya, semangkuk bubur dan segelas susu yang masih hangat sudah berada diatas meja riasnya. Namja itu pasti sudah berangkat ke kantor sekarang. Perlahan Kibum beranjak dari kasur empuknya dan membersihkah tubuhnya dari sisa muntah semalam.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Kibum bolos kuliah. Tentu saja, banyak sekali tugas yang terbengkalai dan Kibum tidak yakin untuk menambah satu hari lagi daftar waktu 'liburnya'. Mau tidak mau, yah meskipun rasanya tubuhnya masih belum bisa diajak bekerja sama, ia harus berangkat kuliah.

Dan kini, dengan langkah lunglai Kibum berjalan memasuki koridor yang dipenuhi mahasiswa-mahasiswa lainya. Mata kuliah pertamanya akan dimulai pukul Sembilan, yang artinya masih ada waktu lima belas menit lagi. Sembari menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas sebuah kursi panjang Kibum membuka sebuah plastic kecil berisi roti cokelat yang tinggal setengah.

"Bummie!" Pekik seseorang dari belakang kemudian memeluknya erat, "Aaaaah bogoshippo!" Ryeowook, dengan senyuman khasnya tersenyum lalu duduk disampingnya disusul dengan Sungmin dan Eunhyuk yang belakangan menghampirinya hingga membentuk sebuah lingkaran kecil.

"Sakit apa, Bummie?! Empat hari tidak ada kabarnya" Sindir Ryeowook perlahan sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Iya, kemana saja sih Bummie? Keasikan sama Siwon Oppa ya sampai lupa sama kita-kita?" Potong Eunhyuk dengan nada pura-pura bersedih.

Kibum tersenyum perlahan, "A-aniyo! Aku tidak enak badan.."

"Mwo? Bummie tidak enak badan? Ayo Minnie antar pulang saja."

"PABO!" teriak Eunhyuk menghentikan Sungmin sebelum anak polos itu benar-benar membawa Kibum pulang, "Minnie, Kibum itu kan sakitnya kemarin, bukan sekarang…"

Sungmin hanya ber-oh-ria sembari mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Eh?" Ryeowook menyadari sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada wajah sahabatnya, "Bummie… kau pucat sekali, apa Bummie masih sakit?"Tanyanya sembari menunjuk wajah Kibum.

Kibum menggeleng perlahan sembari tersenyum menutupi rasa pusing yang sudah berdenyut denyut di kepalanya. Dengan terisak sembari membenamkan kepalanya di pangkuan paha Ryeowook Kibum pada akhirnya menitikkan air matanya..

"Bummie? Eh Bummie kenapa?" Tanya Ryeowook panic sementara Eunhyuk hanya menggeleng sembari mengangkat kedua bahunya..

"Bummie.." Sungmin mencoba mengelus-elus bahu Kibum perlahan. "Bummie kenapa, eoh? Ada masalah di rumah? Ada apa? Cerita dong sama kita-kita… siapa tahu kita kan bisa bantu.."

"Hiks.. kalian… tidak a—akan mengerti…"

"Apa yang tidak mungkin kita mengerti, Kibummie.. hey, kami ini kan sahabatmu, bagaimana bisa kami tidak mengerti perasaanmu?... jangan memendamnya sendirian sayang,apa kau sudah tidak menganggap kami teman?" Balas Eunhyuk dengan nada selembut mungkin. Melihat seseorang yang biasanya paling kuat dan tegar menangis membuatnya merasa yakin masalah Kibum bukanlah masalah sepele. Pasti ada sesuatu, yang membuat seorang putri salju bersedih karenanya. Dan sebagai seorang sahabat—disinilah mereka bertiga. Menunggu Kibum yang sedang menyusun kata-katanya.

"Aku…"

"Aku **Hamil**.. bagaimana mungkin kalian bisa mengerti? Hiks.. hikss.. Aku hamil!" Pekiknya kecil sembari menangis terisak dengan wajah yang ditutupnya rapat dengan kedua tanganya. Menyisakan tiga orang lainya yang hanya bisa menatap nanar pada wajah sendu dihadapan mereka bertiga.

"Kibummie… kau serius?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

** . **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hai chinggundeul! Author paling ngaret sedunia datang lagi loh *tebar kancut*-_-**

**Sebenarnya, ini chapter yang bener-bener kuupdate kilat karena semua file ff aku keapus beserta file-file lainya, jadi maaf kalo chap ini kurang memuaskan, apalagi saya tahu chinggundeul sekalian sudah banyak yang minta lanjutan ff ini, pasti kecewa deh, udah update-nya lama, eh chapternya jayus pula-_-**

**Sekali lagi saya minta maaf chinggundeul, semoga mala mini kalian semua mimpi indah yang bersama para bias hehe, apalagi yang review, semoga tahun depan bisa kawin deh sama biasnya haha amin. Kalo buat siders mah gausah dikasih apa-apa ya :PpP**

**Warm regards, **

** /RANARAWR^^**


End file.
